


Into The Fire

by Stormtide_Leviathan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormtide_Leviathan/pseuds/Stormtide_Leviathan
Summary: Harry Potter is doing another patrol as his first year as an Auror for the ministry, and he stumbles upon a strange arcane tome that leads him to a most unexpected place. Now only if he didn't have such a cute imp vying for his affections and showing him the ropes. Harry replaces Moxxie in this AU crossover.Commissioned by Xandra_Harris.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. Welcome To I.M.P

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xandra_Harris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xandra_Harris/gifts).



Harry Potter, first-year Auror, brushed past a few hurried wizards and faced toward the entrance to a dark and cluttered breezeway that was all too familiar. Diagon Alley was known for its quirks and magnificent shops, such as Ollivanders and The Leaky Cauldron, but none were perhaps as notorious as the one Harry faced right now. The entrance to Knockturn Alley. 

Pulling his warm cotton overcoat tightly to his body, adjusting his scarf, and lightly shifting beanie hat, Harry hummed in approval to himself. His scar was covered and nobody should be able to recognize him from his mere eyes. 

Content, he walked through the build-up of icy slush on the sidewalk and descended the uneven brick staircase into the ominous alleyway. The air felt colder in the bowels of Diagon Alley as Harry passed various witches and wizards of interesting visages; some abhorrent hideous while others beautiful enough to suggest some sort of charm or glamour spell. 

Harry shook his head as he reached the bottom. _It’s a simple cursory investigation here, nothing more. No need for extra attention._ Harry exhaled a puff of cold air and took in the bleak surroundings. Once, he had feared for his life in such a dreary place with a focus on the dark arts, but now he found himself strangely content. 

He was an Auror now. He was one of the few that would delve into places such as these without a notion of fear. Even if the ramshackle buildings, strange folk, or noisy gutter unnerved him, he didn’t show it. He had already faced down the greatest terror the wizarding world had known in recent memory; a place like this was a walk in the park. 

Harry smiled to himself. _Oh, how times have changed. Perhaps I could also find a gift for Hagrid? It’s just a patrol assignment, anyway._

Harry reached near his face, double-checking to make sure his scarf was intact. Fame and notoriety had their price in places like these, and a simple mishap in guise would be disastrous. No doubt some foolhardy vagabond might risk taking a shot at The Boy who Lived if only to see if such gossip and rumors were true. 

Briskly making his way down the wet cobblestone alley, Harry’s eyes darted from various street vendors. Everything from human organs, to cursed trinkets, and even a hot dog stand run by a goblin, but one stall caught his eye. A small unassuming stand near the end of the alleyway that seemed to be selling _cookbooks_ of all things. 

“Now what could this be,” Harry chuckled to himself as he approached the stand. 

_Such a mundane thing in Knockturn Alley_ ? Harry rubbed his chin through his thick wool gray scarf. _It’s suspicious at the worst, and entertaining at best. Perhaps this will be a good gift for Hagrid…_

The middle-aged pale man behind the stall seemed normal, and that in itself made Harry a bit skeptical, enough for him to pat his inner coat pocket to reassure that his wand was still there. The merchant wore a simple red and black flannel overcoat, a brown balaclava, and on the corner of his stand a small flag displaying the symbol of the Ballycastle Bats hung out. 

_So far the strangest thing about this merchant is his taste in Quidditch teams_ , Harry mused as he stepped up in front of the stall. The man appeared to be reading as he looked up abruptly, followed by the sound of a book closing. His steely gray eyes met Harry’s for a moment with a curious expression on his face, before it morphed into a warm smile. 

“Well, welcome lad!” the sprightly man announced, gesturing with arms wide open to the meager wooden stall. “This here be Buell’s Cooking Compendium. If ye in the market to cook something truly extravagant, then please, take a browse!” 

“I take it you’re Buell?” Harry asked, and frowned underneath his scarf. He couldn’t pick up on the man’s accent. It sounded Scottish but had a certain refinement that made it sound wrong like the man was deliberately using a false voice. 

Buell shrugged, maintaining a friendly smile. “Today I am, mate. Now, what say you be looking to cook, eh?” 

Harry furrowed his brow and made a gesture with his hand; a notion for the man to pull up whatever he had hidden behind the stand. Nobody was foolish to have anything hanging out in the open in Knockturn Alley without proper protection or defensive magic. That was common knowledge that came with the territory. 

Buell, in a fanciful flourish, spread out five books across the rickety table of the wooden stand. “Here are some of my more exquisite tastes, with some modicum of variety. Ask away, and I’ll be sure you’re cooking in no time.” 

The books themselves looked from grotesque objects of maleficarum to plain old textbooks. The book on the far left looked to be bound in human skin, making Harry’s skin crawl. Next to that ‘cookbook’ laid a pure black leather-bound book. The other three books appeared to be similar, as they had dark blue covers with various arcane sigils and indecipherable text. 

“You certainly have an interesting collection,” Harry noted, nodding his head as he inspected each one carefully. He knew better than to touch a trinket like these without asking, or taking the proper precautions. 

Buell stretched his hands behind his head and flashed a toothy grin. “Well, everybody is cookin’ something these days, right? After all the war nonsense, some folk just want to return to their roots. Do a little cooking and get back to their roots. Ain’t I right, Mr. Buyer?” 

“Well, you’ve certainly chosen an interesting place to sell your _cookbooks_ ,” Harry mused, thankful his scarf hid his smirk. 

“Well, you know how some folk can be. Not too privy to things that are unusual,” Buell replied. He scoffed and wiped his nose. “Knockturn Alley might as well be one long gutter for all the junk you see, but this stuff here,” the merchant slapped the tome in the center, “It’s for those who have got taste. And I reckon you’ve got some mighty fine taste, isn’t that right?” 

_Perfect. Instead of a gift, I may be able to snag something for the ministry to examine_. Harry smiled and nodded at the man. Taking dangerous artifacts off the street was another part of his job, and by playing along with the surly merchant he knew that with some help from some scholars, they might be able to see what this man is truly peddling. Harry knew better than most Aurors that resorting to violence and apprehending someone was a hasty solution; especially in a place like Knockturn Alley. He’d wait and bide his time. 

Buell quickly scooped up the five books, and placed them behind the stall, just out of Harry’s line of sight. With surprising speed and dexterity, he pulled out a new book, this one with a purple velvet cover with no discernable symbols or features on the front. 

“Now this little cookbook, I think, is what a fine purveyor of goods like yourself is interested in,” Buell said, slapping the cover of the book. “Lightly used, and it’s got all your classics.” 

Harry adjusted his glasses and nodded. “I’m interested. How much?” 

“Oh, let’s shake on sixty galleons?” 

_A steep price, but I can afford it,_ Harry thought as he reached for his coin pouch near his lower jacket pocket. _But buying it outright would be suspicious._

“How about fifty?” Harry countered, crossing his arms. “We both know that’s a bit high for something of just the _classics_ and not something more exotic.” 

“Aye, perhaps, perhaps.” Buell nodded, his eyes darting between the book under his hand and Harry’s coin pocket. “I can do no lower than fifty-five galleons.” 

“Make it fifty-three and you’ve got yourself a deal,” Harry sternly said, pulling out his coin pouch. “I can’t go any lower.” 

“Deal,” Buell said, holding out the palm of his hand. Harry dispensed the coin into the merchant’s pale palm and hefted the book up, slightly shocked by the odd bulk. “Now be careful with that,” the merchant warned. “Best find a quiet place to curl up before you starting readin’. Now, happy cooking, mate.” 

“Thanks,” Harry replied as he tucked the book underneath his armpit and walked around from the stall. 

The streets of Knockturn alley were never very full, even on a cloudy day like this, so Harry took the opportunity to slip into a nearby side alley. He kept his wand within quick reaching distance and glanced down the alley slapped between two dark arts stores; empty besides a few overflowing garbage cans and rats scurrying about. 

Harry smiled and leaned against the nearby brick wall. He now had a quiet place to investigate his new find, granted he kept an eye out for any strangers that wandered too close. 

_Time to see what that merchant was actually peddling_.

Harry held the book in his hands and went to open the first page, but it didn’t budge. Flexing his cold fingers to circulate his blood better, he tried again. It refused to open like someone had glued all the pages together. 

A pang of idiocy swept through Harry’s gut. _Maybe I should have had the merchant open it. Well, there is only one last option before I demand a refund._

Harry quickly fished out his wand and pointed it at the stubborn purple velvet colored book. “Alohomora,” Harry whispered, and a sound like an old balloon deflating emanated from the book. Harry quickly looked around his surroundings, and to his relief, nobody seemed to be paying attention to him. “That’s more like it.” 

Cracking open the alleged cookbook, a warm air seemed to flow out of the stiff pages. As if being blown in the face by a weak hairdryer, Harry squinted his eyes and opened up the book to the first page.

The heat amplified for a brief moment, nearly searing his hands to the point of blisters appearing, and then he felt a great pulling. Not on just his body, but his very being and soul, like the book, hungered for him. 

_Not good!_ Harry frantically tried to close the blistering book, but it remained rigid and open. He swore he could hear the strange merchant cackling in the distance as a strange hum seemed to ride the waves of heat coming off the indecipherable pages. Removing one hand from the book, Harry reached for his wand. He’d need the countercharm to close the infernal text, but in the instance his eyes widened with fear, knowing he had made a grave mistake. 

With only one hand on the unsteady tome, the book surged in power and sucked Harry’s entire body inside it, followed quickly by collapsing on itself. A faint popping sound echoed through the little back alley, and nobody else in Knockturn Alley had a second thought. 

Wizards disappearing in alleys with sketchy magical artifacts? Nothing fantastic or new in the dredges of these parts, much to Harry Potter’s dismay. 

Inside the infinity of the pages, Harry wanted to scream. He felt like he was on a roller coaster ride with none of the turns or end in sight. Heat overwhelmed his body, and then just as he felt his consciousness strain under the power of the book's magic, he fell onto something hard. 

With a loud thud, Harry landed on a dumpster with considerable force, bouncing off and rolling onto the pavement. He groaned in pain as he looked up toward the sky; a murky gray atmosphere with dull light gray clouds.

He swallowed hard and sat up, feeling shooting pains in his back. Wherever he was, it certainly wasn’t Knockturn Alley. 

* * *

Harry sat against the slate building, his hands placed in his lap and neck arched upward. The pain had nearly subsided in his back after a few minutes of rest, but the consistent sounds of explosions, panic, and sirens in the distance did nothing to soothe his nerves. Not to mention the anemic looking sky that hung above. 

“Well, at least I still have this,” Harry muttered as he held up the book that had sent him on the wild ride. He didn’t dare open it again, not to mention it had sealed itself shut, and perhaps for the best. 

A loud crash echoed out through the alleyway not too far from Harry. He tensed up, and immediately stood, reaching for his wand. The sounds of mayhem in the distance that lathered this bleak-looking world gave him a feeling of danger and unrest that reminded him of the Forbidden Forest. 

The loud clanking of metal and sounds of muffled anger. “That sonofabitch! The foul-mouthed, bird face, attractive-”

The cries of distress petered out into a mixture of groans and incomprehensible mumbling, followed by the muted sound of punching the slate building wall. Harry peered over the side of the garbage cans to his left and his eyes widened. 

The creature before him was an odd one, but distinctly humanoid. The figure had crimson red skin with white blotches over his right eye, two white and black striped horns protruding from his hairless skull. Yellowed eyes highlighted with two red slits were scrunched up in anger as he banged his fist against the wall. His outfit was oddly modern by Harry’s standard; a black business suit that looked like it had seen better days and never seen a wash. 

_Is this some kind of resident here?_ Harry thought as he silently observed the figure. _He certainly looks unstable, but perhaps I can get some information?_ Harry patted the pocket where his wand was hidden. If worse came to worse, he could at least defend himself. 

Harry dipped out of his cover and held his hands out where the distracted would be able to see them. He didn’t want to appear threatening in the slightest, knowing full well magical creatures could be quite finicky. 

“Hello there?” Harry said with a clear and steady tone. The creature immediately jumped up and his wild eyes settled on Harry. “You alright there?” 

“Oh, I don’t know,” The creature blathered rapidly. “Between the self-destructive activity of bashing my head against a wall, the wails of impunity, and the general distress-” He paused and brought his hand up to his chin thoughtfully, “I’d say I’m having a solid four out of ten kind of day.” 

Harry blinked. _How do I respond to that insanity?_ Harry wasn’t expecting such a bizarre answer, but what else was there to be said? It was an unknown place with unknown rules after all. 

“Wait a minute,” The strange red-skinned man hummed. He quickly pulled out a notebook and flipped rapidly through it, glancing up periodically at the perplexed Harry. “Yeah...I don’t think you’re one of mine. Nope, can’t say that you are on the list. So what’s a human doing in Hell?” He walked up to Harry with a lazy gait, smiling. “So, lemme guess, your kind of a fan?” 

“A fan?” Harry mimicked back, confused. 

“Yeah. Cultist, demonic worshipper, lost soul that has a craving for blood and gore, etcetera. That sort of thing.” 

“Well, I’d probably just say I’m lost,” Harry conceded. “Name’s Harry. Could you help me or point me in the direction to get out of here?” 

“Leave Hell?” The creature chuckled, slapping his knee. “Oh, my sorely misplaced friend, you have _no_ idea what you’ve gotten yourself into! Luckily, you managed to meet me beside any of those other wackos and crazed fiends did!” 

Harry frowned as the peculiar man laughed, throwing his head back as he did. He certainly seemed unhinged, but he hadn’t done anything violent, yet. At least, not toward Harry. 

“Well, what shall I call you?” Harry asked. “And excuse my ignorance, but what are you as well, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

“Name’s Blitzo and you're looking at one of the finest entrepreneurs and businessmen in all of Imp City!” 

“That’s not what I-”

Blitzo slunk around to Harry’s side, pulling him in close by wrapping his arm around Harry’s far shoulder. “Tell you what, and listen real good, because when it comes to business I’m phenomenal. One of the best really, and-”

Harry’s face scrunched up, and he began to wriggle away from the demonic businessman. “Look, I’m all for talking but some-”

Blitzo pulled Harry in tighter with a vice-like grip, sliding his head close to Harry’s--a dangerous twinkle in his scarlet eyes. “Hold on now, I wasn’t finished just yet, so hear me out! You’ve gotten yourself into Hell. Tough break, really. But I’m going to offer you the deal of a lifetime.” 

Harry pulled away from Blitzo’s uncomfortable embrace and faced him. “Trusting people here seems...troublesome.” 

“Exactly! So trust me, and I can get you a disguise before the next hungry demon lord wants to see how your entrails look!” Blitzo exclaimed, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously, and opening his maw of slightly yellowed razor-sharp teeth. He reached behind his back and pulled out a familiar purple book and smiled. 

Harry’s eyes widened, and he immediately patted his coat. _The sly creature must have picked it off me when he got close! This fiend is about as kept together as a manic pixie, but he’s quick._

“Now, before you call me a thief, lemme explain something to your human brain,” Blitzo said, thumbing through the pages of the book and nodding appreciatively at the text. “Wow, real classic here, but I think it can do the trick.” 

“What _trick_?” Harry questioned, his hand instinctively drifting toward his wand. “I don’t believe I like what’s happened so far, and stealing from me isn’t a way to earn my trust.” 

“Stealing? Of course not! I’m merely borrowing this, and looking to do you a favor for one in return.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. “Oh? Go on then. Let me hear this _favor_.” 

“Well,” Blitzo sang, “This little grimoire you have here can do the trick! I’ll give you a disguise to blend in with the underworld and to roam about in exchange for doing some work for me and my business. A pretty good deal if you ask me!” 

_He made the deal, of course it would sound good to him,_ Harry thought, as he rubbed his chin. _Still, having a disguise while being trapped in Hell would buy me time to find a way out and get back to the ministry, or at the very least contact them._

Harry sighed. He didn’t like it, but Blitzo’s offer was tempting _and_ fair-sounding. If worse came to worse, he did have his wand. “Very well,” Harry said. “What do you have to do?” 

“Oh, nothing too hard. I’ll have you changed in just a few moments and we’ll swing by my office right afterward. I just need you to stand a little to the left,” Blitzo jabbered as he tucked the grimoire underneath his armpit and made a box with his fingertips around Harry like a poor photographer. Harry reluctantly moved and Blitzo smiled a wry grin. “Perfect! Now, uh, this might hurt. A lot. That just means it’s working.” 

Harry’s eyes widened. “What do-?” 

A flash of red light surged around Harry, wracking his body with searing pain as Blitzo began to mutter arcane words of a forbidden language with impassioned voracity and vigor. Heat washed over Harry’s skin as he felt something... protruding from his skull? Another quick burst of pain erupted near the bottom of his spine, and Harry’s vision spun as he nearly doubled over. Just as the pain began to make Harry feel queasy, the suffering vanished and his vision cleared, though the world seemed to be tinted slightly different, yet he couldn’t quite place it. 

“Boom! Haha, I’ve still got it!” Blitzo cheered, pumping his fist in the air. “Demonic conversion complete!” 

“Demonic conversion?” Harry repeated, and then looked down to his hand and froze. It was red, and his fingernails looked like they had hardened slightly and formed sharper points. “What did you do? I thought you said you would provide me a disguise?!” 

“I did! What better disguise for Hell than becoming an imp?” Blitzo mused, planting his hands on his hips proudly. “Now, let’s not dally. I’d like to swing by my office quickie. I’m sure Luna is missing me something fierce.” 

_I could always figure out a countercharm or potion to reverse this later._ Harry flexed his new hands and then brought them up to his head where he felt a slight weight. His hands quickly found two curved horns jutting out of his forehead. He groaned and took a deep breath. It would have to do for now. 

“Fine, Blitzo, lead the way,” Harry said. “I’d like to see what this business is that you conduct.” 

“Oh, it’s very legal and respected in Hell, and a very high in demand service,” Blitzo rambled, gesturing for Harry to follow him to the main street. Blitzo snapped his fingers and hummed, looking back to Harry curiously. “You know...your name doesn’t fit that of an imp. You need an alias. Something catchy that really sparkles and speaks to who you are.” 

“Well, I think that maybe-” 

Blitzo snapped his fingers. “I’ve got it! How about Moxxie! Yes, it’s perfect!” 

“And what about my suggestion? Don’t I get a say in what _I’m_ called?” Harry asked with mild irritation lathering his voice. 

“Well, it was that or ‘Chutzpah’ but that doesn’t really roll off the tongue, ya know?” Blitzo chuckled and patted Harry on the shoulder softly. “No worries, kid. With me showing you the ropes you’ve got nothing to worry about!” 

_I seriously doubt that,_ Harry mused as he and Blitzo passed by a few other strange-looking imps. Their attire had a strange modern fashion spin that seemed to mesh against anything rational; like a mixture of 50’s gangster fashion with overcoats and hats of the ’90s. Harry simply shook his head and followed Blitzo to a nearby industrial office building. 

The building looked like it had just survived a warzone with chunks of brick missing from the sides and faded paint, but lights shown through the windows, and sounds of rumbling activity echoed from the walls. Blitzo pulled out a large keyring and began meticulously investigating each identical-looking key with surprising intensity. 

“Why are they all the same?” Harry asked. 

“Eh, part of one of the edicts from a local demon lord,” Blitzo offhandedly mentioned as he continued to eye each bronze key curiously. “Something about giving Hell an ‘authentic feeling’. Which is bullshit! We’re already in Hell!” 

“Right…” Harry replied as he scanned the city. He could hear the honking of cars and the churning that one would hear in any other city. It _almost_ sounded normal, if one were to ignore the ear-splitting screams and off and on explosions in the distance between the crowded skyscrapers. 

_It’ll be something to investigate for the ministry later,_ Harry noted as Blitzo made a cackling laugh as he held up a key and inserted it into the building’s front door. The door made a clicking sound and Bltizo threw the door wide open. 

“No time to lose Moxxie, I’ve got the whole tour setup!” Blitzo said, pulling Harry along into the building. 

_Right, I’ll have to get used to that name,_ Harry thought as he sped past several closed wooden doors. Blitzo pulled Harry into the elevator and dialed in the second floor, and a soothing elevator tune began to play. 

“Isn’t this nice?” Blitzo said. “Just the two of us going up in an elevator to work. This is workplace camaraderie!” 

“You haven’t even told me what you do, nor what I will be doing,” Harry replied. _And I’m still debating if I should just take back that book and leave when I can._

The elevator slowed to a stop and then dinged. “Perfect, right this way, new employee!” 

“I’m following, don’t you worry,” Harry sighed, following his new ‘boss’ out of the elevator and down the dimly lit hall. 

Blitzo stopped in front of a wooden door with the words ‘I.M.P Inc.’, pushed open the door, and then waltzed in triumphantly. “Loona, daddy’s home and he’s brought help!” 

“Yeah, whatever,” A terse feminine voice responded. 

Harry followed after the spry Blitzo, who had slunk his way up to a secretary desk. Behind the desk, Harry tried not to gawk at what appeared to be a gray and white werewolf dressed in goth clothing. She glared at Blitzo who was batting his long black eyelashes at her. 

_He’s employed a werewolf...that’s tame. But definitely pissed,_ Harry analyzed as he warily kept his distance in the office lobby. 

Another door, looking to lead into a conference room swung open and a dainty imp woman sauntered out and into the center of the lobby. She wore torn up black jeans, a black cold-shoulder crop top to match her black lipstick, and yellow eyes highlighted by inquisitive and playfully squinted black pupils. She looked to Harry and winked and then turned her attention to Blitzo being rebuffed away from Loona.

“Welcome back, boss!” the female imp cooed in an accent Harry wasn’t familiar with; lingering on her long vowels slightly. She grinned and slid up to Blitzo, who was trying, and failing, to hug Loona. “Who’s the cute one you brought in?” 

Blitzo fell to the ground after another gruff stiff arm from Loona. “Oh, hi Millie. That there is Moxxie. He’s starting today, and you’ll be the one to show him the ropes.” 

“Such a great boss,” Loona said, rolling her eyes and settling back into her office chair. “One could only wonder what dumb idea you’re going to do now that you dump off your work on us."

 _Certainly not functional, but interesting,_ Harry thought as he observed the ragtag group. Millie flashed Harry a cute smile and waved at him, and he felt a warmth immediately bubble upon his cheeks. _Oh, and why did she have to be cute too?_

“Welcome to I.M.P., Moxxie!” Millie enthusiastically said as she skipped over to Harry. She leaned forward and smiled. “I’ll teach you everything you need to know about murdering, dismembering, and decapitations!” 

The color faded from Harry’s face immediately. “What?” 

“Well, what did you think it stood for, silly?” Millie chided. “This here is the Immediate Murder Professionals!” 

Harry’s mind swirled and he struggled to maintain a straight face. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Millie grabbed him by the hand and gently led Harry past the kerfuffle of Loona and Bltizo, and into a slightly dirty conference room. “Luckily seventy percent of our budget was spent on training videos, but I’ll be right there along with you if you’ve got any questions. I’ll be happy to help a handsome imp like yourself!” 

“Sounds good to me, I suppose,” Harry managed to chuckle out and closed the door behind him. 

Discovering the intricacies of Hell would take quite some acclimation for Harry, but he didn’t feel completely overwhelmed. He at least had some pleasant company to help him blend in for the time being. 


	2. Hellscape Wonderland

"Oh, you are just going to love these," Millie purred as she dug through a pile of VHS tapes. "Granted, we just recently made them, so I haven't seen them all the way through."

The rambunctious imp lady had immediately sat Harry down on a cold padded office chair. Harry glanced around the dusty conference room, and then back again to the large TV set on a rolling cart. Millie popped in a videotape and scurried around the large rectangular conference table, sliding into a matching office chair beside Harry.

_Well, this is certainly more civil than I had expected_ , Harry mused as Millie clicked a remote, and the TV buzzed to life. Shades of gray static engrossed the TV screen for a moment, and then Blitzo appeared, standing proudly outside the current building they were residing in.

"Wow, can't believe it actually worked the first try," Millie commented, rubbing her chin. "Maybe you're lucky or something? Things hardly seem to work around here the first try."

Harry chuckled under his breath, maintaining his focus on the strange graphics rapidly appearing on the TV set. "Can't say for sure, but I do have a knack for getting out of sticky situations."

"Is that so?" Millie said, quirking an eyebrow as she crossed her legs and turned toward Harry. "If that's so, you'll be a mighty fine addition around here."

Harry nodded, content to watch the...less than informative graphics and quite salacious instruction video. His eyes squinted a bit as the Blizo on the screen had stopped his explanation of workplace etiquette to ramble on a wireless phone. Not to mention the less than appropriate gestures the impish man was making with his free hand.

_Interesting,_ Harry thought to himself. _It looks like and functions like a cell phone, but appears to be much more compact and lacks visible buttons. Perhaps a design difference in Hell?_

"Quite the video, huh?" Milli commented. She absentmindedly gazed at her blackened fingernails, holding her hand out as if inspecting them for flaws. "Took us a couple of takes with Loona workin' the camera, but-'' Millie tugged on harry's shoulder and pointed at the screen, bouncing up in down in her chair with excitement, "This here is where I come in, watch!"

Harry smiled and gently pulled his arm back, resting it on the arm of his office chair. The video had progressed Blitzo's ranting to showing both Blitzo and Millie demonstrating a variety of weapons. Axes, machine guns, flamethrowers, sniper rifles, knives, and handguns galore made up the imps showcase of choice for 'business'.

_They seem to favor muggle weapons, but don't ignore magic either._ Harry glanced at the door to the conference room, still able to hear some of the muted yelps and pleas of Blitzo on the other side. He had left that grimoire he bought with Blitzo, and he seemed able to use it competently enough, but if they could use magic so effectively then why did they use such messy and base methods of wanton violence?

"So, you _are_ a group of assassins," Harry mused as the video continued to show off a stupidly large rocket launcher. "What's the purpose of this "killing other demons?"

"Oh, we could, but any ole' group could offer to help in turf wars," Millie said. "We do something a bit more special. We can access the mortal realm and help demons get their last kicks by usually killing someone they knew in life."

Harry grimaced and nodded. He knew that Hell would operate much differently than the waking world above, muggle or wizard, but it was still an unsettling thought. Killing indiscriminately left a sour taste in his mouth. He couldn't decide if it was the heinous acts or the sheer joy these imps were taking the demonstration montage of people getting maimed and killed on the TV screen. But then again, this was hell and these people were decidedly _not_ human. Harry decided to reserve his judgment and take a mental note of the findings for the ministry.

"Well, it certainly is brutal," Harry conceded, doing his best to put on a brave face. The video ended and the screen immediately went to gray static. "Tell me...do you kill anyone?"

"Well, mostly," Millie said thoughtfully, tapping her index finger against her lips. " It comes from those who can pay, but usually horrible people want those dead who wronged them in life. Kinda fitting retribution, ya know?"

"I suppose," Harry conceded. "Now that the film is over, what now?"

"We now move on to the practical part of your onboarding process." Millie dug into the front pocket of her pants, revealing a handgun. Harry's eyes bulged as she pointed it at him and smiled a sinister and bloodthirsty grin. "I've got to see how you react-"

Harry's hand instinctively dug into his jacket pocket where he kept his wand. He was no stranger to danger in his line of work and life, but the sudden turn of events had caught him slightly off guard. Then again, he wasn't sure what 'normal' was in Hell yet. A trial by fire to be sure.

Whipping out his trusty wand, Harry pushed himself back from Millie's chair-rolling backward across the conference room with his favored defense at the ready. Millie's grin grew as the sound of the safety unclicked in her firearm and Harry met her manic gaze with an undeterred focus.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted, and with a small sound wave and change in the air pressure in the room, the gun flew from Millie's hand.

Millie watched the handgun slam against the far wall of the room with a sense of surprise and wonderment. She turned back to Harry and squealed with a thinly veiled excitement, and then began clapping.

"Oh, I just _knew_ you were good!" Millie gushed, jumping up from her chair. Her wild eyes settled on Harry, and she sauntered toward him with her hands tightly clasped behind her back and her chest pushed out. "Blitzy deserves more credit for finding a gem like you, but you certainly will make things less boring around here. You have magic! And actual imp who can wield it with a wand and not some dusty book!"

Harry's lips formed a thin line and he simply nodded. "Well, I'm full of surprises, I suppose."

_Perhaps not my greatest moment, but I think impressing them here is better than trying to keep secrets._ Harry smiled and put his wand away. What had been a potential crisis was simply averted and swept underneath the rug like it hadn't happened at all moments ago. The denizens of Hell sure were strange.

"Well, I've got nothing else for ya,' Millie said, recovering her pistol and slipping it back into her pocket. "You've got the reflexes and didn't fall asleep during the video, so you're in as far as I'm concerned."

"You mean I only had to stay awake for the video? Nothing else?" Harry asked, skeptical.

Millie rolled her eyes. "Well, duh. The boss man already vouched for ya, but we needed to just check that you could focus on something weird a bit longer than your average imp, and then you showed that you've got some killer reflexes." Millie narrowed her eyes on the disguised wizard and shot him a suggestive look. "You don't work out by chance, do ya?"

Harry smirked to himself. _Well, seems my hard work to becoming an Auror hasn't gone completely unnoticed._ He stretched his arms behind his back, almost doing a double-take when he glanced at his reddened imp hands and nearly bumping the curved horns jutting out of his head. Acting the part of an imp would prove tricky, but if that meant acting a _tad_ more cocky than usual, then Harry believed he could swing it. Or was that merely the 'disguise' working on his brain in unforeseen ways, like a corrupted Polyjuice potion?

"It's nothing really," Harry said, trying to play off the comment playfully. "But, is there anything else to be done here?"

"Not really...but I've got an idea!"

"Oh? And what might that be?" Harry replied.

"Well, your digs look a bit, uh, what's the word for it…" Millie tapped her foot on the ground and her lips twisted into a frown. She snapped her fingers and chuckled. "A bit too 'detective like' is what I was thinking. You need something else to be stylish in Imp City. Something a bit more inconspicuous, ya know?"

Harry looked down at his large overcoat and trousers. He may have looked the part of an imp now, but he did see Millie's point of him sticking out. Even compared to the strangely grabbed people he passed on his way to the building with Blitzo, he'd be hard-pressed to admit that he was the one that stuck out, and not them.

"Well, it's a good offer, but," Harry chuckled to himself, "I'm still relatively new, and I'm not even sure how currency works here."

"Oh, well don't worry 'bout a thing, cutie," Millie exclaimed as she walked toward the door. "You can just ask ole' Blitzy for a forward on your paycheck," Millie smirked and lowered her voice, "Or you could just ask me to cover you this time around, ya know. Favors for favors. That sort of thing."

Harry shrugged. "I don't see any harm in asking Blitzo first, considering your offer still stands. I've still got a few questions for him myself."

Millie snickered quietly under her breath and opened the door back to the main lobby. The raucous noise of Blitzo and Loona had come to an end; the hellhound Loona perched back at her spot behind the secretary desk with her feet on the desk and currently looking at a device similar to the phone Harry had seen Blitzo use in the 'training' video.

The boss of I.M.P was on the opposite side of the lobby, adjusting a crooked painting on the wall. The walls looked chipped and worn, but the adornments on the walls seemed to be of higher quality.

_Seems they have a fine taste for decor and art, but not so much when actually doing maintenance._ Harry shook his head and fought down a smile. _I'm sure Hermoine would have something clever to say about all this._

Harry let out a deep sigh as Millie went up to talk to their mutual boss. He was now trapped in Hell with no way of contacting his friends or the ministry yet. He didn't even know if he _would_ be able to leave. Hell was a prison for the damned and trapped souls; meaning it would be tricky with or without magic.

"Hey, Moxxie!" Blitzo screeched from across the lobby. Harry blinked and shook himself from his daze, looking at the wily imp man. "Sounds like you are worth something, after all! Ha, I knew it. Cause good business sense and all."

Harry's nose wrinkled and his eyes widened a bit. _Right, that's my alias. Need to keep that in mind._

"Blitzo," Harry started, walking up to Millie and Blitzo. "It's come to my attention that I'm in need of some new clothing, as well as a place to settle in." Harry looked between the two imps. "I'm looking for an advance, or at least a portion of my pay to make some purchases if you don't mind."

Blitzo smiled a toothy grin and slid up beside Harry, pulling him into a side hug. "For you, Mox? Sure. Of course!" Blitzo slid some note-like currency into Harry's jacket pocket. "Treat yourself, but if you buy something tacky or ridiculous." Blitzo narrowed his eyes and leaned uncomfortably close to Harry. "So help me god, I shall never let you forget."

Harry felt another arm rope around him; Millie sliding up to Harry on the opposite side. "He isn't going to, Blitz. He'll have me helping him get some new clothes and I can help our newbie find a new resting place."

Blitzo immediately backed away, dusting off his shoulders with a disinterested and satisfied look. "Great, then I'll be on my way and let you two scamps get to it."

"I think you're forgetting one thing," Harry insisted. "My book."

Blitzo rolled his eyes and nodded. "Right. Fine, fine. Here is your little grimoire." Harry held out his hand as his new boss deposited the purple-colored tome to him. "Just remember to bring it in. With that baby, we might be able to get out of a certain little debt!"

"What kind of debt?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. Debts in Hell were to be expected, but the nature of them would be dubious at best.

"It's nothing really _that_ important," Blitzo said nonchalantly. "Now, you two kids run along while I take care of business around here and get us our next client! See ya tomorrow!"

"Great," Loona grumbled from across the lobby. She stood up from her desk and made her way to the conference room. "I'm grabbing my shit and leaving this dump."

"Thanks, Loony, you have just a wonderful day!" Blitzo cooed out as Loona flipped him off. He let out a soft sigh. "She is just the peachiest hellhound."

_So she's not a werewolf,_ Harry noted as he made his way toward the elevator. _Still, the fact that Blitzo tests her patience so much doesn't give much credit to his regard for safety._

Harry stepped into the elevator, and Millie dashed in beside him, pressing the button for the bottom floor. Harry gave a meek wave to Blitzo as the doors closed, and then let out a small breath of relief. His mind spun from the torrent of events from just recently arriving in Hell. An imp disguise, an occupation to cover his expenses as he learned about the underworld, and a motley crew of...interesting individuals he'd thrown his lot in with.

"Oh, that'll be so fun!" Millie sang out, barely able to remain still. "We can browse all the nice boutiques downtown!"

Harry smiled at the excitable and adorable imp lady. "Thanks for offering to help me out."

Millie winked at him. "It ain't a thing, darling."

* * *

Harry ran his tongue across his now sharpened teeth. It was a strange feeling that he guessed would impede his ability to eat food. He was wrong, of course, after managing to eat a bratwurst at a local food vendor of Millie's choosing, but it was still an odd sensation to him nonetheless.

"Oh, how about this one!" Millie said, holding up a navy blue coat with red buttons and white cuffs. "I think this would look absolutely dapper on you with those pants and turtleneck you picked out."

Harry nodded and accepted the clothing from Millie. It was the fourth store that they had visited in the past few hours, and while being a bit wild and hard to focus, Harry couldn't deny that Millie knew her way around the city. It was helpful, even if she was a bit pushy with some of the accessory and fashion choices. Harry simply conceded to her knowledge, though not without a fair amount of skepticism.

The store was alarmingly modern to Harry in its structure and presentation. There was an imp at the cash register, a younger female imp serving as a sales associate, and even racks of clothing like one would find at any ordinary boutique in the waking world above. It was just familiar enough for Harry to ask questions, yet strange enough that a certain tenseness never seemed to leave his muscles. The sight of demonic-looking people still unnerved him slightly, but they were no stranger than centaurs or giants he had encountered. Perhaps even more human than those fantastic beasts.

Harry posed in the full body mirror inside his open dressing room. "I think this would look well enough, though I'm not sure-"

"Oh!" Millie chimed, digging through a nearby bag. "I think you could use one last teensy accessory to bring it all together." She revealed a red bowtie and handed it toward Harry with an eager smile. "The turtleneck and jacket look nice, but I think this will really tie everything together in a neat little _bow_."

Harry let out a ragged laugh. It wasn't the best joke, but it managed to catch him off guard. "Very well, when you put it like that, I suppose you make a good point."

Harry quickly tied the bowtie around his neck and turned back around to the full body mirror. His face had kept the same shape and features, though the reddened skin, white hair just long enough to cover up his scar, and yellowed eyes were still quite the dramatic change. Harry gently moved a hand up to one of the curved black and white striped horns jutting out of his head.

He smiled and turned to Millie, who was watching him with a rather hungry expression. Feeling rather confident, Harry struck a triumphant pose with his hands on his hips. "Well, do I look like I fit in?"

Millie nodded vigorously. "Oh, that and more, Mox. Downright dapper, I'd say. Weren't you glad to trust me with help ya?" She crossed her arms under her bust and smirked. "And to think you were just a wee bit skittish when we first set out."

"Didn't know what to expect," Harry said, shrugging. "Imp city is certainly...unusual. But it has its charms."

"Oh, I think you're right about that one," Millie said. She let out a small sigh and looked toward the register area of the small boutique. "Ready to pay up?"

"Yes, one moment," Harry replied, digging through his pockets for the notes that Blitzo had given him. He flipped through the currency, and then counted on his impish fingers quickly.

_Not good. This whole outfit is more than I've currently got._

"Problem, Moxxie?" Millie asked, leaning closer to Harry with a curious lilt to her voice. "More money troubles?"

"Unfortunately," Harry grumbled, shoving the notes back into his pocket. "I'll have to switch things up to give myself something left over for food and a place to rent for a bit."

Millie tapped her lip slowly with her index finger, and then slowly looked to Harry with a wry smile. "Or, how about you keep them and I'll pay."

"That's kind, but I doubt you'll do that out of the kindness of your heart," Harry said.

"Oh, you catch on quick, don't ya? My kind of man, having your wits about you and whatnot," Millie answered. "I'll pay for your cute lil outfit, and how about you take me to dinner as a way of thanking me? Play your cards right, and I _might_ even let you come home with me to sleep on my couch."

_True to what I expected an occupant of Hell making a deal, but it's a good enough deal for me,_ Harry mused as he weighed his options. _Besides, the more I fit in and blend in, the easier it will be to find out more about Hell itself without arousing suspicion._

"Alright, Millie," Harry replied, smiling. "You've got yourself a deal. Let's go pay and then get out of here? Been a while since lunch."

"Oh, I couldn't have said it better myself!" Millie grabbed Harry by the wrist and dragged him through the store at a hurried pace. "I'm practically _starved_ , and I've got just the place we can dine! This will be so much fun!"

_It'll be interesting, that's for sure._ Harry stepped back as Millie engaged the well-dressed imp man behind the red marble counter. After the brief exchange of cash between the energetic Millie and the board wage slave, Millie once again gripped Harry's wrist in her free hand; his old jacket and underclothes in the bag in Millie's free hand.

The pair stepped out onto the street of Imp City; a light traffic area near the downtown area of the sprawling and albeit confusing city. Turf wars were rampant in various parts of the city, but from what Harry gleaned, it was all part of the normal day to day operations of Hell. Chaos and destruction were rampant, but so was magical rebuilding. No demon or imp seemed to give a second thought to the wanton displays of violence and criminal activity-it was just accepted and expected.

Taking in a deep breath of the slightly sulfurous air, Harry turned to Millie with a curious expression. "So, where should we eat? I'm not too familiar with the area or food."

"I've got just the place in mind, considering you'll be the gentleman that you are and pony up the dough for a lady like me."

_Forward, aren't we?_ Harry thought as he rubbed his chin. _I've never been this direct with anyone previously. At least, not this quickly. Even as things have gotten closer with Ginny, we hadn't gotten near to solidifying anything. At least not yet, although…_

"C'mon, we can't just stand around here all day!" Millie jeered, huffing under her breath. "You're a thinker, aren't ya?"

Harry chuckled mirthlessly. "I wasn't always. That's come with training and time. Used to be the 'dive into action headfirst' type a lot with my friends."

"So you went and got all careful?"

"Hardly," Harry quipped, following Millie down the street. "I just tend to think a bit more before I plan to do something ridiculous. Getting myself into mischief is an unsung talent of mine."

"Well, that's good, because where we're going to eat will require you to be a bit creative in how we are going to eat our meal?"

"How so?" Harry asked.

Millie cast the impish wizard an amused smile and rolled her eyes. "And spoil the surprise? You are quite silly, Moxxie." the impish woman giggled to herself and handed Harry the clothing bag in her hand. "Dig out my new accessory, will ya? I'd like to look just a little bit more fashionable for this date."

Harry's eyes bulged slightly, but he quickly composed himself. _So that's what it is. I had a hunch but wasn't quite sure._

Quickly digging through the bad, Harry found a black choker on top of his old jacket. He handed the sleek band to Millie, who immediately snatched it and expertly adorned it around her neck. She gave a slight flourish with her hand emphasizing her neck and batted her eyes at Harry.

"How do I look?"

"Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant."

* * *

Harry looked up at the large glowing neon sign above him. It was relatively clean compared to many parts of downtown, and the traffic going in and out of the pristine black double doors to the one-story restaurant were busy. If they were getting consistent business, they couldn't be that bad. Right? Harry pondered if they had the equivalent of Hogsmeade in a business district like this.

"Zariel's Dine n' Dash," Harry muttered as he took in the sights. "Not quite what I expected, then again, I'm not sure _what_ I expected."

"They serve up some of the tastiest burgers and steaks around," Millie cooed, her mouth nearly salivating. She yanked on Harry's arm. "C'mon! Let's not waste any more time."

Harry let Millie drag him along through the double doors, and into the stylish diner that oozed an atmosphere of salty air and gruff patrons. The sunlight, or whatever the equivalent in Hell was, had dipped below the horizon for the day, but in this small quaint diner a small glimmer of that sunshine remained; reflected in fluorescent overhead lights and the sounds of idle chatter.

Harry inhaled the aromas of salt, pepper, and grease. It wasn't perhaps the most culinary eloquent thing he'd ever experienced, but it was familiar, and for that he was grateful. It would make the coming inquisitive questions he had for Millie about Hell feel a bit smoother with at least the environment somewhat normal, despite it being occupied by demon-like waitresses and families eating juicy overcooked burgers.

Millie playfully waved Harry on as he just now noticed he had paused his stride in the middle of the walkway. He blushed slightly, meekly nodding to a few other imps that hurriedly left the place and muttered curses under their breaths.

_When did she let go of my wrist?_ Harry mused, absentmindedly rubbing his formerly gripped wrist with his other hand. _Well, no point in making her wait for my brief lapse. Time to get to know this place and Millie a bit better._

Harry dutifully followed Millie to an open booth, to which she slid in quickly across the plastic-covered bench. Looking around the diner warily, Harry sat down slowly and tapped his fingers against the glass top table. Not the most pristine quality in decor, so the food must make up for it, right?

"Oh, this place brings back such memories," Millie gushed as she opened the large menu in front of her. "I remember just last month the place was set on fire because someone's milkshake caught on fire." The imp woman snorted and flipped a page over in the menu. "Oh, it's so good to see this place up and runnin' again. They shut down every month or so ya know."

Harry opened up his own menu and began browsing. A vast collection of various 'Imp Burgers' to choose from with...less than palatable toppings, though some were definitely familiar. _Though I have serious doubts that turpentine of all things should be considered a condiment,_ Harry thought as he flipped to another page in the menu. He glanced over the other entree options, but those two seemed to be two parts delicious meal and one part unholy abomination.

"Let me guess," Harry hummed, attentively reading the ingredients on another burger, "It's because of the fires?"

"Well, yes, but not always. Just usually."

Harry nodded. "Right. Say, do you recommend anything on here?" Harry sat the menu down on the table and leaned back against the semi-soft plastic covered red cushioning that he _swore_ was fiberglass underneath. "I'm not sure I can choose between some of these. All I know is I don't want whatever a 'Razorblade infested Sharkpie' is."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's a joke item." Millie looked over to the bar area, eyeing a rather brusque and obese looking imp man. "Well, for most of us that ain't a joke, that is. You want me to order for ya, sugar?"

"That'd be fantastic," Harry replied. He folded his hands together and smiled politely at Millie as she waved down one of the very exhausted looking imp waitresses. "Say, I figured we could talk about something other than fashion, don't you think?"

Millie made a series of rapid hand gestures Harry barely managed to perceive and then turned her attention back to the disguised wizard. "Oh, I was just thinking the same thing! You've got yourself a sense about ya, Mox. Well, don't hold it in, tell me what's on your mind." Millie leaned over the table, folding her arms underneath her bust in a rather provocative manner. "Well, _go on_."

Harry swallowed and maintained eye contact. "I was wanting to know more about I.M.P since the training video was...less informative than I may have hoped." Millie's demeanor shifted to a more neutral facade and she leaned back in her seat. "Particularly with the killing aspect. I understand you mete out justice or retribution-"

"We're assassins, Moxxie. Figured a bright guy like you would have pieced that little bit together by now."

"Well, yes, mostly," Harry replied, forcing a smile. "It's kinda as they say; the devil lies in the details. To be upfront with you, I'd like to not harm innocents."

"Moxxie," Millie said like she was a mother lecturing a child that had forgotten to do their chores, "You've got to make some compromises in Hell. I know you're new and all, but it ain't the surface world anymore. You're living where most people find themselves eventually, and you discover real quick that it's tough out there. Having fancy morals down here is a liability as it might get you axed, or worse, _unemployed_."

"What if we struck a deal then?" Harry said as he rested his elbows on the rickety table. He leaned forward slightly and smiled. "Say that I just do the missions that have exclusively people that deserve it. Would it be possible that I could perhaps...pay you some kind of discount rent or something if I stayed at your place due to lack of funds? I haven't found a place to stay yet, but if the boutiques and shops are anything to go by, it's going to cost an arm and a leg to find anywhere halfway decent."

The corner of Millie's lips twitched as she raised her hand to her chin and hummed. A bored-looking waitress wearing a short skirt and tight red polo shirt wordlessly set down two clear drinks that look vaguely like dirty water. Harry eyed his skeptically and took a sip.

Yup. _Definitely not clean._

"So, you want to cling to those little earthly morals a bit longer?" Millie took a large swig from her beverage. "That's fine and all, but this little deal is lacking one big thing."

"Need to give you an incentive."

Millie smirked. "Smart man. As much as you are adorable and all, I can't just take you on as my new roommate, so how good are you with that magic wand of yours?" Harry furrowed his brows slightly, but Millie rolled her eyes and giggled. "Don't try to act coy. In Hell magic is a commodity, and you proved that earlier, so it ain't like it's a secret."

Harry sighed and took a small sip from the grayed water. "Fair point. I can do magic. I can even brew potions, though I wouldn't say it's my specialty."

"Something for another date then," Millie replied. "So, with that lil' ole wand of yours could you perhaps...do some cleaning or animate objects?"

"Well, I could perhaps. Why?"

"Cause my place needs a cleaning like none other," Millie lamented. "If you can spruce up the place, heck, maybe even make the silverware dance or something I'd call that good. Oh, and cooking breakfast and complimenting me. Even when I have bedhead."

"I think I can manage," Harry chuckled.

"Great, then the storage closet is yours along with the spare couch." Millie's yellowed eyes lit up, and she clapped her hands together. "Oh, I see our food coming! The food here is to die for!"

_I fear that's way too much truth in advertising._ Harry gulped down more of the grayed water that tasted just _slightly_ off, yet he couldn't put his finger on the flavor. Something with soap and mint.

"Enjoy your meals," The tall impish waitress muttered. She set down two plates with larger burgers that seemed to be mounded with a spattering of toppings. Some of them Harry even recognized.

"Oh, I'm so excited. Been a while since I've managed to get my hands on some unicorn meat!"

Harry nearly choked on his sip of water. He wiped his mouth and let out a ragged gasp. "With _what_ kind of meat?"

"Unicorn. Ya know, horses with wings? Sweetest and juiciest meat around," Millie confirmed. She took another bite, groaning a bit as she savored the morsel. "It doesn't do much for us imps, but it's still divine tasting."

_Right. Not human anymore._ Harry's lips formed a thin line as he stared down at his greasy burger. The aromas coming off it weren't offputting per se, but definitely different. _I suppose my tastes have changed since my species changed? Guess there is one way to find out._

Harry sank his sharpened teeth into the burger, closing his eyes. He didn't really know what to expect. His eyes widened as he swallowed the bite and set the burger down gently.

It was delicious!

Harry took another bite. And then another. The flavors were foreign to him, but delicious in a new way he could barely compare to any human or wizard delights that he had in the past. The way the juicy blood dripped from the meat, the stink of the blue cheese mixing with whatever sauce they used, topped off with a crisp bun that his new razor-sharp teeth glided through.

"You're really digging in there, aren't ya?" Millie's eyes sparkled with delight as she set down her half-eaten burger. "Not too surprised. I do know what's good food around here, after all."

"I'm compelled to agree with you there," Harry said, eyeing the rest of his dinner greedily."I will admit I was apprehensive at first, but I'm glad I tried it."

"We all are, silly. Just thanks for trusting me a little." Millie batted her lashes and the corners of her mouth turned up. Harry returned the smile with one of his own and met her steely gaze. "So, I had a few questions for you, Mr. I'm A New Imp. Considering I'm taking you on as my live-in maid and my co-worker."

"Well, I haven't much to hide," Harry said, keeping a straight face. He had plenty to hide, but it just meant giving her the answers she wanted. "Ask away."

"Why'd you become an imp if you can do magic?"

Harry shrugged. "Just unlucky I suppose."

Millie nodded slowly. "Mhmmm. Guess Hell's loss is my gain." She crossed her legs and folded her hands neatly in her lap. "Alright, how about this. Anyone special in your life?"

"Like family, loved ones, or friends?"

"Yeah, them kind of folk. Expecting to see anyone," Millie began using her index finger to twirl with a strand of her black hair, "Or ya know, waitin' on anybody?"

Harry chuckled to himself. _Doubt if anybody is looking for me right now, they have no idea where to start. Aurors are known for extended periods of leave._

"No, I don't believe so. Not that I'm expecting anyone that is."

"Oh good, er, I mean that's kinda sad," Millie said, her red skin seeming to darken around her cheeks, and she cast her eyes downward. "Let's, uh, how about you get the check? Getting kinda warm in here…"

Harry felt a warmth wash over his face. "Y-yes, I think that's a brilliant idea." Harry turned in his seat and waved down one of the disinterested waitresses. "Check please!"

* * *

The lock tumbler jingled for a bit, and then the wooden door burst open with surprising speed. Harry instantly shielded his eyes as a bright light from the TV in the center of Millie's apartment flashed across the messy living room. Clothes, empty cereal boxes, and some random garbage was strewn about everywhere. Not necessarily the worst he'd seen, but telltale signs of someone who didn't like cleaning nor had qualms with the filth.

Harry followed Millie into the small entry hall and sat down his clothing bag. Harry reached inside his new jacket's pocket and pulled out his holly and phoenix feather wand. Sure, it wasn't any elder wand like he briefly had, but it felt more natural in his grasp and it could handle a few cleaning charms.

"Well, welcome to my little abode," Millie announced, her arms held out wide as if presenting the place. A lamp on a side table beside the couch flickered, and Millie's bravado wavered as her arms lowered slightly. "Well, as you can see it isn't the most desirable, but it's my home, and yours for now."

"It shouldn't be an issue," Harry reassured, patting Millie's shoulder. He brushed by her and walked to the end of the short hall, in between the small kitchenette to his left and the living room area to his right. "Just in case, step back. Cleaning charms were never my usual specialty. I may be rusty."

Millie bowed and shot Harry a quick wink before backing behind him. "All yours, magic man."

Harry held his wand out with a steady hand, pointing it at a broom perched in the corner of the living room. "Scourgify!" Harry shouted, and a small wave of energy burst from his wand.

The broom in the corner of the messy living room twitched. It twitched again. Then the broom came to life and began sweeping along the carpet. Harry felt a surge of pride in his chest, and he quickly cast two more cleaning charms, hitting two towels, and a single 'Tergeo' spell to clean up stains upon the floor.

"This isn't _all_ me," Millie nervously chuckled. "The break-ins and turf wars make keeping the place nice difficult, ya know? But I figure with such a capable and strong man around that might change."

Harry looked over to the crimson horned woman and smiled. "I'll do what I can."

The animated broom and two towels Harry targeted began to work with a practiced efficiency of a career team of maids. Millie let out sighs of appreciation, her eyes sparkling with wonder and amazement. It had been a while since Harry had seen someone impressed by such mundane magic application, and it was heartwarming in its own kind of way. Made him feel much more useful in this strange place where he felt like a bumbling child.

"They'll continue until it's fully cleaned up in here," Harry explained as he admired the handiwork of the animated objects. "Once it's clean they'll simply idle and wait for more messes until the spell wanes in power."

"Wow, that's pretty useful it stays alive that long," Millie said.

"Well, they aren't alive," Harry corrected. "More like...they've been given an order and just seek to fulfill that out."

"Oh, so like a computer program."

Harry raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "I guess so?"

_Still, as long as this is the extent that's needed from me, I think this shouldn't be too difficult._ Harry eyed the couch in the living room that one of the towels was sweeping crumbs off of. _And if that's where I'm sleeping, it's practically king's service compared to the Dursley's._

"Sounds good, I'll fetch you some blankets," Millie said, walking with a bounce to her step through her quickly improving apartment. "You can keep the TV on if you want, but usually it's only crappy news!"

"Alright!" Harry shouted back as he watched the spry imp bound into an open door at the far end of the living room, perpendicular to a boarded-up sliding glass door.

_It would make sense, I suppose,_ Harry thought as he rubbed his chin. Imp City, while hadn't provided him problems yet, had proven to be a rather dangerous place to live. It was as if every alley and streetway was Knockturn Alley nestled into the heart of the Forbidden Woods. Luckily, he had a rather savvy and cute guide to help him avoid trouble thus far.

Millie entered the room again, the animated objects nearly done with the living room mess and beginning to migrate toward the kitchenette. She tossed down a large brown fleece blanket and a soft-looking red pillow.

"Until you get your own stuff, you can use this," Millie said, setting down the stuff on the table. "Oh, and if you want to use the bathroom, it's through my room. Don't be shy, just pop on in."

"Thanks, Millie," Harry replied as he took off his jacket, resting it on the back of the couch. "It's been a long day, and I'm ready to get some rest."

Millie's eyes darted between Harry and the couch quickly. Her lips twitched, and she let out a small sigh. "Yeah, sure thing, Mox."

Harry smiled and exchanged a wave with Millie, but he felt like he was missing something as she sauntered into her bedroom and closed the door. He looked around the barren walls of the apartment and didn't notice much for decor or art. The walls had a lonely and forlorn feeling about them as if longing for something to help bring the room together.

"Well, it's certainly been an eventful arrival," Harry mused quietly to himself. He took off his shoes, thankfully he got to keep those, and laid down on the couch.

He fluffed the pillow and pulled the soft blanket over his body and fidgeted a bit. Finally, he took off his glasses and placed them on the floor. He held out his wand once more and whispered, "Nox, and the lamps in the living room began to dim until completely off.

Harry closed his eyes and rested his head. It certainly was an interesting start to his journey in Hell, but he couldn't help but feel like he missed his friends, Hermione and Ron. They had always shared adventures back at Hogwarts and such, but now they had gone their separate ways.

He pulled the blanket tighter in an attempt to warm himself more. It didn't help much.

* * *

The sounds of gunshots awoke Harry. He groaned and reached for his glasses, scrambling to put them on. He looked around for a clock and saw a large analog one on the wall near the kitchen. He groaned. It was only an hour past midnight. If only he could silence the rabble outside with Silencio, but that would be too convenient. Not that he could sleep anyway. A nagging feeling nipped at his consciousness despite how warm the blankets were.

_Might as well make use of this time if I'm going to be up,_ Harry thought as he quickly put his shoes on and grabbed his new jacket. _Perhaps they have roof access here that I can check out. Scope out my surroundings a bit better and get some fresh air._

Harry kept his wand within easy reaching distance within his front pant pocket and walked toward the apartment's front door. He could hear Millie's muffled snoring gently through the walls. A small miracle the crazed laughter and gunfire hadn't woken her, but he assumed it came with time. He knew that it took time to acclimate to the wizarding world, and being here was a similar experience.

Unlocking the door, Harry exited the apartment and closed it as carefully as possible, despite the squeaky hinges. _We're on the second floor, so there should be a fire escape…_

Harry walked to the end of the hallway, noises of muffled pandemonium reverberating through the thin wooden walls. A metal door with a padlock at the end of the hall with a sign above it reading 'Roof Access' came into view through the flickering overhead lights. Harry smiled and quickly dug out his wand.

"Alohomora," Harry whispered, and the lock promptly unlocked itself and clattered to the floor. He could just relock it when he came back down.

Pushing the door open, a gust of cold air brushed against his face and horns, the unnatural air resistance throwing his balance off slightly. He reached out for the metal hand railing and then began to cautiously walk up the rickety staircase that serpentined up the side of the building.

_A bit chilly up here_. Harry slipped his wand back into his jacket pocket and shivered slightly. He paced around the flat roof; some strange potted flora and old chairs that looked as if a strong wind would banish them to dust lay strewn about. The sky above glowed a dark black with streaks of crimson going across it, like rogue shooting stars that inspired vengeance and not hope.

Harry made his way to a far corner of the building that overlooked a wide swath of the street and perched a leg up on the cement ridge. The lights of the city still glowed in the distance and the sounds of violence echoed out; the sense of serenity and peace lingered where Harry was. Like the calm of the seas paired with the sounds of crashing waves, so too was the night of Imp City with its explosions. Harry continued to watch and analyze the area, soaking in the details so that he may remember what to tell the ministry. If he couldn't sleep, then he might as well work for a greater cause.

"So much is out here," Harry muttered. "To think, it just took one botched grimoire, and now I've given myself the most insane of assignments." He chuckled to himself. "And here I thought facing Voldemort would be my most difficult challenge, yet now I find myself in Hell itself."

"Moxxie?"

Harry's head swiveled around to see a very tired looking Millie on the roof a few feet back from him. She held what looked to be a cup of steaming coffee in her hand, a red blanket draped over her shoulder, and still wore her black crop top and jeans from earlier, though they now looked more wrinkled and worn. Just more proof that Millie was ever fashionable, even if she looked half-asleep.

"Is that you over there?" Millie approached, a subtle smile upon her black lips. "I almost thought you had up and left."

"Of course not," Harry quickly replied. "Just...needed some fresh air. Couldn't sleep."

"Gotcha," Millie sighed. "Almost thought it was something I did."

"Not at all," Harry interjected, shaking his hands. "It's just been a lot to take in today. Still trying to piece it all together. Missing people, trying to fit in, new job, meeting new and interesting people." He flashed a smile at Millie, and then looked back out at the city. "It's just a lot is all. I'm adamant to be who I am."

"Hell does change people," Millie lamented, stepping up beside Harry. "But, it's always your choice who you do become. Hell is what you make of it, and most of us here go crazy because we have too much time on our hands or can't handle it anymore."

"How do you manage?" Harry asked.

"Me? Well," Millie tapped her lips with her finger and looked up thoughtfully, "I guess it's because I know what I want. I'm not for mysteries or puzzles, which is why I think it's strange that I like being around you."

"Really?" Millie nodded in response as she took a sip from her mug. "And why's that?"

"Don't know," Millie conceded. "Maybe it's cause you've got a kind of aura about you. You're not like the usual imps that end up here, and it's refreshing. You give off that feeling of someone who can get stuff done when they want to. Maybe that's why Blitzy recruited you as well."

_Or he conveniently found me in a dumpster._ Harry sighed and nodded in agreement. "Maybe. But thanks for helping me out. It means a lot." Harry shivered as another strong gust blew. "Yeah, maybe there is something to it. I'll find my place here, eventually."

Millie held up the blanket, motioning with her eyes for Harry to draw nearer. "Cold?"

Harry hesitated for a moment and then huddled closer to Millie as she draped the blanket around them. "Thanks," Harry replied. "Perhaps I'm starting to find my place already."

"I sure think so," Millie softly replied. She nuzzled closer to Harry; the warm aroma of cocoa floating up to Harry's nose. "I don't think there is a better spot in the city tonight."

Harry found himself smiling, and wrapped an arm around Millie's shoulders. "I couldn't agree more. Let's stay here a little while longer. I'm not tired yet."

Another explosion boomed in the far distance, and the two imps clung tightly together and watched crazed imps drive up and down the nearby street. It wasn't home yet, but Harry found himself feeling strangely comfortable.

Perhaps Hell wasn't so bad after all.


	3. First Contact

Harry swallowed hard and slid behind a plank of wood cover. Sounds of gunfire rang out around him as he held his wand steady, trying his best not to cover his ears. He had to focus on the targets ahead of him, not to mention Millie and Blitzo who were presumably slinking their way forward using the ramshackle cover in the warehouse.

The grimoire Harry had lent to Blitzo last month had proven more versatile than Harry once though; as now it had summoned illusory imps with automatic assault rifles to train against. Muggle weapons, while quite uncivilized, had proven to be just as lethal as any brutal curse in the wizarding world. Luckily, Harry's Protego charm managed to serve as a brief shield in a pinch, allowing him to move between cover without fear of being made into swiss cheese.

_I sure hope they're making better progress than me._ Harry peeked around the corner, spotting two more illusory imps, a wavy ocean like hue covering their crystalline looking bodies that lacked any explicit features. Their faceless visages were focused on Harry still; content to hold their position. _I'll need a spell to close the distance. Or atleast pull their attention until I can get flanking support._

Laughter and more gunfire echoed from the rafters in the dimly lit warehouse. Harry was nestled on the bottom floor in between a smattering of metal and wooden containers that had been haphazardly strewn about for the simulation. Staircases hugged the sides of the building leading to a full story above the ground floor, providing great visuals at the expense of no cover. Granted, it did give access to a control room, which is where Blitzo had decided to set up his sniper's nest. Millie had taken the route opposite of Harry on the ground floor, and her occasional gleeful cries of battle reminded him that she was doing fine.

The issue was how pinned down they found themselves. They had removed only half of the original twelve illusions, but they had the programmed sense to bunker down in the most fortified place on the ground floor. Blitzo's sniper shots rang out loud and frequently, but nothing seemed to be able to break through their shipping container blockade.

"I've only got one option to break that blockage," Harry muttered to himself. He gripped his wand tightly, crouched on one knee. He tensed his muscle and popped his head up, getting a line of sight of the shipping container blockade, and then raised his wand. "Reducto!"

A ghastly burst of blue and black smoke burst forth from Harry's wand, undulating through the stream of bullets like a gentle yet determined breeze. The miasmatic spells collided with the metal shipping container, and then a ripping sound screeched throughout the warehouse. Harry covered his ears, instinctively wincing as the grating sound gave notion to the metal ripping itself apart.

"Nice one, Mox!" Blitzo's voice echoed out from his perch. The loud booms of his semi-automatic sniper rifle began to dominate all other sounds in the warehouse.

"Moxxie, cover me! I'm going to smash them!" Millie shouted, and Harry peeked his head from cover. His impish confidant and landlord surged forward from her place of cover; wearing a flak jacket over her usual black crop top and jeans whilst wielding a large cudgel. She tended to favor blunt weapons over any others, Harry had noticed in his practice with her.

"I've got you, go on it!" Harry replied, quickly readjusting the aim with his wand and leveling it at Millie. "Protego!"

"I am bulletproof!" Millie jeered as she jumped into the illusion's camp, and began smacking them around. A dance of death had begun once Millie started swinging her weapon, collapsing ribs and cracking skulls to any of the simulacra that dared be within melee range.

Harry grimaced as he watched the two imps attack with a rapid and frenetic pace. _I do wish she'd be more careful. The spell does break if she takes too much kinetic damage, and it takes a moment to recast._ Harry moved up closer to the action. Millie with ranged support seemed to be getting the job done against the remaining assailants.

"Millie, duck!" Harry shouted. Millie ducked, immediately avoiding a slew of bullets that flew over her. Harry raised his wand once more and grit his teeth. "Expelliarmus!"

The illusory rifle flew from the synthetic imp's hands and then dematerialized into vapor. Millie shot a wink at Harry and then proceeded to show the final illusion the business end of her beat stick. Her smile grew manic and Harry couldn't help but feel a bit bad for anyone who found themselves opposing the brutal woman, despite them most likely deserving it.

"And that's time, set, and match!" Blitzo called out, running down the catwalk. With his sniper rifle slung over his shoulder, he gestured for Millie and Harry to approach. Harry smiled and nodded, knowing the drill as Blitzo drew them into a lung crushing hug. "I just love our little team. Another nearly flawless round, great bashing from Millie, Moxxie's improvisation, and of course, my brilliant shooting."

"It was all part of the job," Harry replied, prying his arms on Blitzo's shoulder to escape the hug. After some resistance, he managed to pop free. "I think we're pretty synchronized."

"I'll say," Millie added, "We circled them and corralled 'em up like it was no big deal!"

"Exactly, my cute little imps," Blitzo said, planting his hands on his hips. "Which is good, because Loona informed me during that little exercise that we've got a job. Our first as a full team, so get on your dancing shoes cause we've got a party to attend!"

Harry's brow wrinkled. "A party?"

"Well by 'party' I mean 'totally justified and paid in full murder'," Blitzo admitted with a shrug. "Regardless, bring dancing shoes just in case. I'm a sucker for a good waltz."

"Sounds good to me, boss," Millie chirped, resting her large cudgel on her shoulder. Her red skin had a slick sheen to it, a testament to the effort she had put in today, from her exposed shoulders to her waterproof eyeliner holding up valiantly.

"Meet me back in the office in about an hour." Blitzo turned to leave and waved. "I'll let you kids have your alone time. For _now_. Bye!"

Harry tilted his head as watched his boss scurry out of the abandoned warehouse, already on his phone and cursing up a storm. Millie scooted closer to Harry, and he found himself smiling at her bright and cheery face. It was difficult for Harry to not get lost in her sun-scorched eyes, but he managed to look away while maintaining a thin smile across his lips.

"Well, now that we're alone," Millie cooed in a sweet voice, "Want to get something to eat real quick? All this blood-pumping action has worked up my appetite."

Harry nodded. "Couldn't have said it better myself. Lead the way."

Millie returned the nod and sauntered ahead of Harry toward the exit of the warehouse, swaying her hips ever so slightly. Her flirting from when Harry had arrived bore down on him like a tempest, but over the past month is had curried itself into more of a steady tailwind. A subtle and teasing flirting that didn't scare Harry off, and just gave him enough room to steal a glance here and there.

_She's as good as she is persistent,_ Harry mused as he tried to keep his eyes up and away from her rounded bottom. _Can't believe it's already been nearly a month since arriving in Hell. The days pass by so quickly it feels, yet my mind feels like it's been here for centuries._

"You coming slowpoke, or are you just taking in the sights?" Millie looked over her shoulder with a wry grin. "Not that I s'pose one could blame ya."

"Yes," Harry coughed into his fist. "Quite the warehouse here. I'm just surprised we managed to do so much damage to it."

"Oh, I'm not too surprised. We're surprisingly thorough and destructive when we want to be," Millie replied. She lowered her voice and opened the warehouse door. "Not to mention we can be surprisingly gentle with the right touch of finesse."

Harry paused in the doorway and then shook his head. "Right. So, what do you think about food? It's still around breakfast time, so getting something like pancakes or waffles shouldn't be too hard."

"Well, there is supposed to be a breakfast kebab place around here?" Millie paused and tapped her foot on the ground. "What was it called, something like-"

"Melchon's Magnificent Menagerie of Morsels," Harry rattled off. The food there was mildly more edible than the bulk of what Harry had seen in Imp City.

_Not to mention, I was able to buy some Floo powder from the vendor._ Harry instinctively patted his jacket pocket where he kept the transportation magical component. The mission today would serve as his first chance at having contact with the surface world since his descent. Finding a working fireplace in Hell seemed reserved for higher society, and he didn't feel like trying his luck with a fire pit or microwave.

"Oh, that's right!" Millie replied, easing back into a steady stride beside Harry. "I think I remember you mentioning that one last week, Mox."

"It was good, considering if you got there when the South district wasn't in flames."

Millie elbowed Harry in the side, playfully. "Good thing we're resistant, ain't it?"

Harry smiled. "It is, though the first time was certainly a shock when I hardly felt more than a tingle." Harry's pointed tail brushed up against Millie's tail. The two blushed slightly but kept on moving. He could control it easily enough, but when he didn't think about it, his tail would move on its own. Harry coughed into his shoulder and took in a deep breath. "Anyways, you hungry?"

"Oh yeah," Millie replied, her eyes zeroed in on Harry. "Could say I'm practically starvin' for something good right about now."

* * *

Harry and Millie arrived at the front of I.M.P.'s office building, both holding a waffle kebab in hand. A thick haze covered the sky as blasts and gunshots rang out in the distance toward the outskirts of the city. Sure, Hell's cities had rules, but the outskirts had even fewer rules which meant it was a popular place to solve business. Harry had not dared venture out of the more populated and controlled zones of the city yet.

Millie licked some of the dripping syrup off her kebab. "Well, looks like it's back to work for us," she glanced at her pocket phone and smiled, "And not a moment too soon. Hopefully, Blitzy has worked out all the details with the client."

Harry took a bite from his half-eaten waffle. "Maybe, but I can't help but be curious to see how the process works."

"Always the curious one, aren't ya Mox?" Millie rolled her eyes and opened the front door. "You know there is a saying about that. Curiosity killing cats and whatnot."

"Good thing I'm an imp then, right?" Harry replied as he walked into the building. "Be a shame if I had to die twice, now wouldn't it?"

Millie placed a hand in front of her mouth, muffling her giggling. "Ain't that the truth. Plus if one of us is a cat I doubt Loona would be fond of us."

"No real mystery there," Harry said. He quickly entered the button on the elevator for the next floor, and Millie slipped in right as the doors began to close. The elevator lurched for a moment and then began going up.

A static laden tune began to emanate out of the elevator's speakers. "So," Millie said, "want to take bets on what the job is?"

"It's probably going to be some sort of assassination," Harry said, shrugging. "If it isn't, I'd be rather surprised."

"No, not like that kind of bet!" Millie shook her head. "I was thinking like what kind of person we got, you know? A grieving mother, a husband that was cheated on, a sad retail worker, or even a deranged pet owner! That sort of thing."

The elevator lurched again and slowed as it crept toward the second floor. "Alright, what are the stakes you had in mind?" Harry asked.

"How about...winner's choice?" Millie meekly suggested, batting her eyelashes. She pushed out her ample chest and plunged her hands downward to emphasize her cleavage that threatened the top of her crop top.

Harry turned away and blinked rapidly. "Uh, too vague. Something more concrete. How about the winner chooses the next meal and the loser pays?"

"We've already done that one, Mox," Millie cooed in a sing-song tone. "C'mon. Something spicier. Let that little creative devil dealer in you run wild."

"Alright, alright," Harry said, putting his hands up defensively. "We'll do it your way. Winner's choice. But the loser gets one veto. Deal?"

The doors to the elevator opened up, grinding on the floor slightly with an ear-splitting screech. Harry and Millie both winced as they stared at each other.

"I can live it, Moxxie. I think it'll be some heartbroken wife."

Harry nodded. "I'll go with a disgruntled businessman."

"Really?" Millie walked out of the elevator and waved at Loona who sat behind her desk. She didn't reply or move a muscle as she continued to play on her phone.

"I have a good feeling about it," Harry conceded. "But, I figure we should go find out, right?" Harry walked over to Loona and smiled. "How's it going? Is Blitz in the conference room?"

"Yup," Loona dryly replied, not even taking a second to look up. "He's been chatting some sorry looking imp up for the past few minutes. Might want to save him or something. I dunno."

Millie looked at Harry with a quirked eyebrow. "Well, sounds like we'll get an answer to our little bet soon enough!"

_That we will,_ Harry thought as he waved and smiled at Loona. The hellhound scoffed and turned her attention to her phone. _Considering her usual demeanor, indifference is something of a positive when it comes to her._

"You comin', Mox?" Millie shouted as she held the conference door open. A bevy of sounds of grumbling and Blitzo ranting bled out into the lobby area like a wound that refused to clot. "Looks like Blitzy is nearly finished with the usual rigamarole."

"Yeah, I'm right here," Harry said. He stepped up beside Millie, and as they exchanged a look of conviction they entered the conference room.

At the far end of the room, Harry spotted Blitzo seated at the far end of the table with his legs up. Beside the wily imp stood a rather portly imp with straight white horns jutting from his skull matched with a shaggy head of unkempt brown hair. The client wore a plain brown dinner jacket and held a pipe for smoking in his left hand; smoke trails lightly fuming out of the bowl.

Blitzo's eyes lit up, and his lazy posture became attentive as he watched Harry and Millie approach. "Well, well, well if it ain't the rest of my merry little band!" He quickly looked to the client and gestured for him to turn around, which he did with some effort. "Now this here is the rest of my squad that's going to help you get revenge on that asshole, and ensure that your money is well spent here at I.M.P."

The sullen imp nodded and placed the pipe between his red lips. "Good," He said in a gruff and raspy voice, " As long as the deed is done, I can rest easy knowing that monster Henrick is down here with me."

"What is our target like?" Harry asked, looking between Blitzo and the client.

"Oh, nothing huge," Blitzo scoffed. "Just a little revenge between embittered businessmen. Pete here," Blitzo gestured sharply with his thumb to the imp beside him," Was pretty garbage at running a business, so he is wanting-"

Pete took the pipe out of his mouth and raised his hand. "Wait, that's not completely-"

"So, we're going to be taking down the rival that made him snuff it. Poor bastard dropped his entirely pathetic story on me, even about biting the bullet and everything. A real shame."

Pete frowned. "I thought you said you were _discreet_."

"I am," Blitzo replied, nonchalantly."This is called a debrief with my team. Very professional, but I'm assuming you wouldn't know as you got out-thought by a goon with some business sense." Pete groaned, covering his face with his hand. Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy-Blitzo was anything but subtle or tactful.

"Is that true?" Harry asked Pete. "Did he really drive you out of business like that?"

"Took everything I had. My wife left me, business went under, lost my home, and my passion for the taxidermy business." Pete wiped a tear from his eye, and then grit his teeth and growled. "And even after all that I'm down here, I might as well get something out of it."

_He's really broken up about this. No wonder he wants some sort of justice, but then again it is just his side of the story. Losing a business wouldn't be enough to just end up in Hell, right?_ Harry rubbed his chin as Millie and Blitzo's voices carried throughout the room; debating which weapons to bring along. _Still, it's a terrible enough person that merits seeing some kind of justice for their crimes._

"Alright, when do we leave?" Harry asked, interrupting Blitzo and Millie's rambling. "I'm ready to help this guy out whenever you two are."

"Well, isn't someone eager to get to work," Millie purred, sliding up to Harry's side. "I do like a man who knows when it's time to get to business."

"Yeah, yeah, we can flirt with each other _after_ we kill this loser's competitor." A heavy sigh escaped Pete's lips, and Blitzo looked at him and shrugged. "Don't be all down, you literally said it yourself. Now let's arm up and kill that bastard!"

Millie slid underneath the table, and with the sound of velcro ripping, she slid out a sniper rifle and a large maul. _Had they always kept weapons underneath the conference table?_ Harry mused as he glanced underneath the table as Millie slinked her way out, handing Bltizo his sniper rifle. Harry fought down a gasp. They had practically an entire armory strapped underneath the table, from every kind of muggle gun he could identify. It was impressive as it was worrying.

Blitzo had pulled out Harry's grimoire and rattled off a quick chant. The eldritch words hung in the air for a moment, and then a portal tore itself through the very air with a dark and wet parking lot on the other side. Devilish magical arts were a whole new bag of mysteries to Harry, and he took note to ask Blitzo again how to use the book once they were back. The first time he had opened it, he now knew it had been hexed, but even after being dispelled, it was still a strange artifact in Harry's hands.

"Alright, move your booties through the portal," Blitzo commanded. "And Loony! Keep an eye on the client! We'll be back before you can order takeout."

Millie gripped Harry's wrist and smiled. "You ready to set foot on the surface world?"

Harry felt a shiver run down his spine, and his chest twitch. He ran his hand through his hair, bumping against his horns that he often forgot about. "I think so. Let's take this guy down."

* * *

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Millie said, planting her hands on her hips.

Harry rested his hands on his knees and felt his stomach lurch. Teleporting and going through portals was always a messy endeavor, and perhaps eating a substantial amount of waffles was ill-advised. The pit of his stomach bubbled like an angry demon as he took in slow breaths.

"Looks like the guy we're here to kill has his business connected to his workshop and warehouse," Blitzo remarked. "We'll probably need to split up to find him."

Harry glanced up and nodded. No moon was out tonight as light rainfall splashing against the pavement; the only light coming from floodlights in the distance that illuminated the bleak-looking complex. It was a private residence deep in the woods that seemed paved out of concrete and greed with the ostentatious two-story house with a connecting building the size of a farmhouse. The land around it was flat, and they were just inside the property's gated perimeter and stood in the main driveway to the building.

"Alright, I'm going to set up around the outside," Blitzo instructed. "Moxxie, go check out the warehouse part, and Millie you go through the residential area. Scream loudly or something if you find the guy."

"Do we know what he looks like?" Harry asked. Sure, he had heard about him, but not a description.

"Right," Blitzo snapped his fingers, "Tall guy, slightly tanned, late forties, big as an ox, and apparently attractive. Take as you will."

Harry pursed his lips and nodded. _I suppose that's to be expected. Now just to find the man and give poor Pete some justice._

Drawing the wand from inside his jacket, Harry crouched low and scuttled off to the left toward the large barn-like building, wet rain splashing against his cloven hooves. It had been a slower transformation, but his feet had solidified in the past month in Hell, and now required no footwear. It remained as a point of interest for Harry who cataloged his findings in hopes to get the information to the Ministry of Magic.

Harry huddled up against the stonewall of the building, clutching his wand tightly. His demonic eyes granted him better sight through the darkness, though the rain still made it difficult to see and hear completely normally. Harry's head checked the corners and edges of the roof and spotted no security or cameras.

_Strange_ , Harry thought as he inched his way toward a nearby door. _Wouldn't some large business mogul have some form of security for their home?_

As Harry came up to the door, he peered inside a small triangular window on the front and saw a light within. He saw a large workshop inside with various taxidermied animals in various stages of creation. Large cylindrical containers of formaldehyde rested along the far wall, and in the center of the room, he spotted three armed guards playing cards on a fold-out table.

_That makes more sense,_ Harry hummed as he whispered 'Alohomora' under his breath. The door clinked open, and he pushed it gently as sounds of raucous laughter filled the large open workshop. Harry smiled and kept his head low, hiding behind some nearby taxidermied birds. _Good, they're distracted. But knowing my allies, they are going to make a lot of noise. Should probably move to incapacitate them so they don't get caught in the crossfire._

"Well, three spells in rapid conjunction," Harry mused as he aimed with his wand, "Not the easiest thing to do, but It's the best I've got." He took a deep breath; another bout of laughter erupted between the three guards. "Petrificus totalus! Petrificus totalus! Petrificus totalus!"

Harry's wand vibrated in his grip as three invisible waves of energy jutted out. The first two waves hit their target square in the chest; the bulky men in flak jackets rolling out of their seats frozen in place. The last member, a rather stocky man with a goatee, flipped up the table between him and Harry, rendering the spell a failure as it harmless made the table 'freeze' in place.

Keeping low to the ground, Harry began to circle the open area hiding behind the various taxidermied creations. The guard let out sounds of panic as he shook his friends, only seeing their eyes move, unable to communicate their panic through words. The guard drew a handgun, and Harry once again brandished his wand. Muggle weapons could be so inconvenient.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted as he stood up from cover, blasting the handgun across the room. The guard grunted and scrambled for his weapon, and Harry leaped over the grim decor with grace. "Stop! don't reach for it!"

"I ain't doing what you say you demon freak!" The guard cried out, crawling on his hands and knees toward his pistol. Harry couldn't help feel some pity for the guard as he rattled off another body-freezing spell.

The crawling man managed to get his hand gripped around his pistol, but found his body unresponsive to turn around and fire. Harry stepped up beside him and shrugged. "Sorry, friend. Didn't want anyone to lose an eye. You'll come to in a bit, so no worries. Just, uh...sit tight."

The guard's frantic eyes bulge outward. He couldn't do anything else, and Harry couldn't either since the spell had already taken effect. _Right, now to get to the house and-_

Gunshots rang out in the distance along with sounds of crashing metal. Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course, _they_ wouldn't be quiet or discreet. Whenever it came to practice simulations, Blitzo and Millie always took stealth as an 'optional' feature and never a recommendation or _requirement_.

_Well, time to see what they've gotten themselves into._

Harry leaped over the frozen guard and dashed through the workshop, ignoring the beady eyes of the various dead animals. _Not a hobby I would have chosen, but wherever works for people I suppose_. Harry burst through the door that led into a long hallway leading up to the main house. Numerous paintings of captured animals adorned the walls of the dimly lit hallway, and Harry couldn't help but shiver as he felt the creatures behind the frames look at him, like a more sinister version of the paintings in Hogwarts.

Harry swallowed hard, forcing his head to not look back as he made it to the end of the hallway. _Even though I'm an imp, I can still feel fear and be weirded out. I suppose I'll take that as a positive of me retaining my sense of self._

As Harry opened the door, it burst into several splinters, forcing him to turn his head and squint his eyes through the carnage. Millie flew through the air, knocking over the wizard and landing on top of him.

"Oh, hi there," Millie said, her face an inch away from Harry's. He felt the warmth from her skin as she grinned at him and held onto him tightly. "Sorry for dropping in, but you make a mighty fine pillow."

Harry blushed slightly. "And the target? Where is Henrick?" Harry gently pushed Millie aside, allowing her to get to her feet. Millie grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him back up to his feet. "Thanks for that. So?"

"Right, the target," Millie hummed, dusting herself off. "Blitzy is still in there, but the guy is tossing us around like ragdolls."

"Blitzo didn't shoot him?" Harry asked, confused.

Millie shrugged. "Pretty sure he did. At least a couple of times, now that I think about it. I even hit him over the head with my maul, but he hardly seemed fazed. The guy is like some kind of indestructible grizzly bear." Millie clapped her hands together. "Oh, do you think he maybe steals the powers from the animals he taxidermies?"

"What?" Harry replied as he stepped through the broken doorway, following the sounds of gunshots and shouting. "Don't be ridiculous. That wouldn't happen."

"But what if he used magic or something?"

"Okay." Harry sighed. "It's _very_ unlikely. Just take my word for it."

"Where'd you learn that, wizard school?" Millie scoffed.

"Well, actually-" Harry replied, and then shook his head. "You know what, nevermind. Let's just focus on helping Blitzo and finishing the contract."

Millie's lips turned curved into a wicked grin as she scooped her maul off the floor, resting the melee weapon on her shoulder. "Well, let's axe this bastard!"

_I couldn't agree more,_ Harry thought-rolling his shoulders and holding his wand upright. If the man had taken bullets without being slowed down, then magic would be I.M.P.'s ace in the hole. Hopefully.

"Lead the charge first, Millie, and I'll look for an opening to stun him," Harry instructed as the duo crept toward a ruined entryway. More sounds of bullets ricocheted in the air paired with growling and loud curses from Blitzo. Harry furrowed his brows and looked to Millie. "I'll cover you. Just move in when you're ready and I-and she's gone."

Millie took off in a wild sprint into the large living room, cackling madly with her spiked maul held high. Harry was part bewildered and somewhat impressed by her enthusiasm. Since when did he become the careful and collected one in a group? He sighed and entered the room, taking advantage of his impish night vision as he gazed upon the ruined abode.

The decadent abode was most likely a place of splendor with its cream-colored furniture now blotted with bloodstains, but the chaos looked as if a wild animal had charged through the place with reckless abandon. Harry immediately spotted the mammoth man in the middle of the room holding Blitzo by the throat, lifting the imp's legs off the ground easily by two feet. Beady eyes shined in the darkness as his attention drifted toward Harry.

Millie leaped forward with vigor. "C'mon you large hunk of crap! I'll-"

Henrik swatted Millie away with one of his paw-like hands and grumbled lowly.

_Bollocks, is he half-giant?!_ Harry raised his hand and looked at the large man in the eye. "Stupefy!"

A quick but invisible wave of energy burst forth from his wand, colliding with Henrik, but only managed to get him to stumble backward slightly. Blitzo pushed his feet on the man's bulky wrist and pried himself free, sent scurrying on the floor toward his sniper rifle.

Harry's ghost of a smile faded as Henrik charged across the room at surprising speed for a man of his size. Through the moonlight cracking through the windows, Harry saw his pupils were fully dilated and veins threatened to pop from his neck. The bullet holes that riddled his tight black t-shirt served as a testament to the man's physical fortitude.

"Stupefy!" Harry said, his palms beginning to sweat. Henrik ducked under the invisible force, going into a bear crawl along the floor without missing a beat.

_Not good!_ Harry backed up and managed to trip over some of the broken splinters from the door Millie previously crashed through. Henrik dominated the sight above Harry, his shadowy visage dominating the room as Harry tightly clenched his wand. He wouldn't have enough time to rattle off another spell before the beast of a human's claws were tightly synched around his throat.

Henrik pounced onto Harry, and as he began to fall toward his prey, a large weapon struck his chest. A sickening cracking sound boomed throughout the room as Henrik slumped to his side, gasping in pain with short breaths. A sniper shot rang out. And then another. Harry's ears rang and his vision swam a bit as he tried to get his barring and sit himself up.

Harry felt a tug on his sleeve, and then a strong tug that brought him to his feet. His knees wobbled for a moment as he placed a hand on a nearby shoulder. "Not too bad there." Millie's voice, somewhat muted between the ringing in his ears. "Shoulda knew you'd have a way to distract him with all that magic and stuff!"

"Yeah," Harry said, placing his free hand against his forehead. "Wow, I was not ready for that loud of a noise."

"What?" Millie asked loudly.

_Exactly._

"Well team," Blitzo hummed as he stepped over Henrik. He slid between Millie and Harry, pulling them into a hug. "We managed our first kill together." He inhaled deeply. "You know what that smell is?"

Millie scrunched her face. "Uh, no?"

Harry's ears began to feel normal, though a small ringing remained. "Formaldehyde?"

"Yes, but no," Blitzo replied. "That's the smell of success, and we are bathing in it right now. Go ahead, waft it in. I'll give you a moment."

"Smells mostly like a dead guy," Millie said, her lips forming a thin line. "Also, how the Hell did he live after so much damage?"

"No clue! But I don't care and I'm starved," Blitzo said, releasing Harry and Millie from his tense grip. "Alright, so who's down for fajitas after we collect this assholes head, eh? Anybody?"

"I think I'd like to take a small break if that's okay with you," Harry meekly said. "Need some fresh air, and there are three paralyzed guards in the warehouse, by the way."

"Excellent work, Mox," Blitzo said, already beginning the process of carving off the large man's bristly head, blood spurting onto his face. "But, remember, fajitas! If I make the appointment they like to know how many I have with me, so let me know in the next seven minutes!"

Harry forced a smile and waved Blitzo off as he began to chat with Millie. Making his way out the front door to the house, Harry leaned against the brick wall, letting the drizzle of rain wash over his whitened hair and horns, and let out a deep breath.

Being part of a murder organization was taxing, even if it was someone who did deserve it. Did he still have reservations about it? Perhaps, but not as many as he thought he would. It was more exhilarating than it was sickening. A thought that worried the wizard.

_No matter, I'll need to check to see if this man had a fireplace. Make use of that Floo powder to see if I can toss the ministry my notebook._ Harry ran his hand through his dampened hair, making sure his bangs remained low enough to cover his scar. _After that, it's hopefully back to Hell for more research. I hardly feel like I've scratched the surface._

Going back inside, Harry kept quiet as he passed by Millie and Blitzo in the living room area as Blitzo made idle conversation with Millie about the choice of plain decor. Harry shook his head but kept moving toward his task. Peeking through some of the intact doors he managed to find the bathroom, pantry, and a small trophy room. Next, he opened the master bedroom double doors, to reveal an animal print themed lounging area. It looked slightly disturbed with a shattered window and bullet hole lodged neatly in the headboard, but most importantly it had a fireplace at the end of the room near a wooden rocking chair and ottoman.

Grinning, Harry strode across the room quickly toward the empty fireplace, complete with a long chimney and a bellows near the opening. The perfect place to make use of his Floo powder. Millie and Blitzo were nearly done with the cleanup, so Harry quickly pulled out the small black sachet.

_Now to see if that merchant actually gave me the real stuff. Looked real enough when I bought it._

Harry tossed the Floo powder into the fire pit and leaned forward. It'd be a partial summoning, much like when Sirius talked to him through the embers many years ago. The powder twisted into a fog inside the opening of the fireplace, but it didn't ignite into a brilliant green flame as Harry had predicted. Furrowing his brow, Harry took another pinch and thought of the ministry.

The sickly green smoke contorted in the fireplace as if it were a writhing snake, but no ignition.

"What could it be…"

Harry dug into his sachet once more, only enough for an attempt or two left. Perhaps it was the location? Harry imagined a different place entirely, a silly one, but a necessary trial.

The powder ignited into a smelly green and purple flame, and Harry was looking through the window at Millie's living room. He had managed to supplant himself into her microwave with the Floo powder, but not the ministry of magic. Saving his last little bit of magical sustenance, he walked away from the fireplace, folding his arms over his chest, and walked to the door.

_Strange. I've never had problems like that, even when I was introduced to it. Perhaps it's a problem with being linked to Hell?_ Harry grit his teeth and marched back into the living room; Millie and Blitzo had Henrik's head and seemed ready to leave. _I'll have to ask the boss about this because something doesn't quite add up._

"Welcome back, Mox. You done having a wank session in the guy's bedroom or what?" Blitzo asked, distracted. He was trying to hook the severed head onto his waist while holding his sniper rifle, while Millie looked to Harry with a thoughtful gaze. "Well, let's not dally any longer. I want to get paid, and who knows if Loona is keeping the portal hot and ready."

"You alright, Moxxie?" Millie asked softly. "You got a look about ya."

Harry blinked. "Do I? No, just something on my mind for later. That's all."

Millie flashed a toothy smile. "Well, if you say so." She patted Harry on the shoulder and then began to follow Blitzo out of the house. "Let's get outta this weirdo's house."

_On that, I completely agree._ Harry hurried through the rain; it had now begun to downpour as he raced across the slick cement driveway toward the demonic red portal that cut a hole through space and time back to the I.M.P. office. Harry cast one glance back at the ruined house and then turned back toward the portal. He could only keep moving forward to learn all he could about Hell, for the wizarding world and himself. He stepped through the portal with his chin held high.

* * *

Harry let out a sigh as he stepped out onto the sidewalk outside I.M.P. headquarters. The debrief with the client, Pete, had gone off without a hitch and had earned him a sizable reward. Killing the living was apparently a premium usually only saved for those near the top of the demonic hierarchy, so the fact that Blitzo had his operation at all for a discount to other imps was all the more impressive. Not to mention the fact that 'discount' meant very little in Hell, considering for as zany as Blitzo was, he was a shrewd businessman.

Not to mention he was a bit miffed at Harry and Millie turning his offer for fajitas down. Right now, Harry simply wanted to relax.

"Howdy there." Millie's voice rang out into the cool night air, and Harry felt an arm wrap around his neck. Harry looked to his side and smiled. "You doing alright? Didn't say much during the debrief."

"I'm alright, just a lot on my mind I suppose," Harry conceded, a wave of exhaustion washing over him. "Just...I don't know. Maybe I felt like I'd be more personally offended by murdering someone. It was just weird."

"Did you like it?"

"No...but It didn't hate it either. I've never been quite indifferent to such things before." Harry shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking. "It's just strange to me to not have more conviction one way or the other."

"Well," Millie said, scampering behind Harry, "I'd say that you're still probably transitioning. Hell has a way of changing folks, ya know? You're probably just changing. That's all."

"I think that's what worries me," Harry said with a stern tone. "I need to be me. This is a type of magic that I'm not sure how to deal with."

"Oh, it ain't magic silly," Millie chuckled. "It's just what happens over time. People are like that, and being an imp has a way of bringing that outta people." Millie motioned closer to Harry, bumping her hips into his and gently crossing her tail with his own. The corners of Harry's lips twitched. "Anything else?" Millie purred into Harry's ear.

Harry smiled brightly and wrapped his arm around Millie, pulling her in as she let out a sudden gasp. "I think I'd like to head home for the night and settle in with some good company. How's that sound to you?"

"No complaints here, Mox. You know the way, so don't let me slow us down!"

With barbed tails entwined, Harry walked back to Millie's apartment, sharing a solemn but content silence. The sounds of bullets flying in the distance and explosions seemed so far now to Harry, as they would have once made the hair on his arms stand up, they seemed little more than white noise to what was Imp City.

The stroll whirred by as Harry hardly recognized the roughshod apartment building. Millie separated from Harry, but not without letting out a soft sigh under her breath as she led him up to the second floor, and then to her apartment door to which she unlocked.

"Well, we are back-and what the heck happened to the microwave?" Millie gasped as she raised her hands to her face. She curiously approached the scorched appliance, poking at the melted door. "Did you leave any food in here? _Did I?"_

Harry scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "I think that's my fault, terribly sorry about that. I can buy you a new one."

"Fair enough," Millie said. "I was probably due for a new one anyway. Just looks like someone set off a campfire inside. It's completely charred!"

_Right, don't use microwaves for Floo powder in the future. Especially if the one you live with cooks primarily out of it._

"Well, I can order us takeout if you want," Harry offered.

Millie's eyes lit up. "Oh, you would? Well, aren't you just a gentleman! Say, why don't I find us something to watch on the TV? Doing a job always gets me tired and wanting to cuddle up in some blankets."

Harry smirked. _Well, it's certainly hard to turn her down when she is being cute, besides…_

"Absolutely," Harry adamantly replied.

The two imps separated into a frenzied rush; Millie scrolling feverishly through the channels and her DVD collection, and Harry trying to work Millie's home phone and scan through the phonebook for a delivery place that hadn't been destroyed or placed under new management since the last purge. They'd steal a glance every minute or so on the other person, and warmth blossomed through Harry's chest. The connection felt right, and it was his choice to make finally, and not feeling like he was being thrust into the lowest levels of Hell's debaucherous practices.

The doorbell rang soon enough, and Harry graciously accepted and tipped the imp courier for the smattering of impish Thai food. Harry gently placed one of the styrofoam boxes in Millie's hands as she waited patiently on the couch, and then he sat down next to her, letting out a deep breath.

"Finally," Harry let out. "So, what did you pick?"

"Oh, something exciting," Millie coyly replied. She popped open the food box and hummed in delight, wafting the hot steam toward her nose. "And you picked something delicious too. Truly a man after my own heart."

Harry chuckled. "Well, I don't like to let others down, so can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Millie replied as she toyed with the plastic fork that was tapped to the lip. "What's the question you- Oh, _oh._ "

Harry had leaned forward and kissed Millie on the cheek, and he couldn't help but smirk as her skin turned a new shade of crimson-almost a violet color. He didn't have a good way to phrase it, so he figured the next best thing would be taking action with the bold impish woman. Her blank response was plenty worth it.

"Did I break you?" Harry asked, trying not to laugh. "If I did startle you than-"

Millie set her food aside and gripped the sides of Harry's jaw, their lips meeting. Dinner and a movie could wait as their tails tangled up and the old couch creaked from the excess movement.

_A better response than I could have hope for,_ Harry thought as he returned Millie's enthusiasm. _Hell certainly isn't anything like I thought it would be._


	4. Moonlight Bargain

Harry rubbed his hands together, blowing hot air into them. The fact that Hell could be cold, let alone have a semi-functioning weather cycle, still perplexed Harry to no end.

Imp City was ever unchanging in Harry's eyes. The rampant violence that seeped through the streets like a festering wound had become commonplace, and oft-ignored in favor of going about his normal tasks and duties. Hell was about looking about yourself, rather than your betters. Hero types got their heads on a pike, or worse.

It had been a month since his first foray into the mortal realm, and a few secrets had unveiled themselves to Harry in his pursuits. Millie nor Blitzo knew much beyond their station, each with their own sardonic tidbits about Hell itself. It was a playground for the demented, and the way of magic seemed to be barred behind the hierarchy of Hell's greater demonic forces.

Harry checked his mobile phone; a purchase made at the insistence of Millie for convenience. _Seven o'clock._ _She said she'd only be about an hour? What's gotten into that woman?_

Millie had insisted for Harry to wait out by the curb of their apartment complex. It was to be a simple dinner date, though Millie had insisted on dressing up for the occasion, meanwhile, Harry only had the outfit he'd bought in what felt like a lifetime ago. Not even his horns or red complexion caught him off guard anymore. A part of Harry was terrified of his acclimation, while another was quite pleased.

Harry began to pace back and forth on the sidewalk. "Should be any moment now…" Harry whispered under his breath. He was tempted to check his phone again but fought the urge. "I'll just wait a bit longer, and then go check on her if-"

The rickety wooden double doors to the apartment swung open. "Moxxie, are you ready?" Millie said, enthusiastically.

Harry smiled as Millie did a small twirl, showing off her solid black skater tank dress that cut off just past her knees, topped with no sleeves and a plunging neckline. A gray wispy scarf wrapped around her neck, as if it were bottled up and stretched up mists. Her dark eye makeup was immaculate, just slightly more exotic and pronounced than her usual fare. She cast an elegant image as she posed for Harry, sticking her ample chest out and flashing a toothy grin.

"Well, anything you'd like to say?" Millie said with a wink. "I didn't think you'd just gawk...but I _will_ take that as a compliment."

"Of course," Harry coughed into his fist, clearing his throat. "It looks rather amazing and elegant. Truly spectacular."

Millie paused as if waiting to hear more. A small silence bloomed between them but was quickly dispersed as Millie clapped her finely manicured hands together, tapping her blacked nails against each other. "Well, you'll certainly have the rest of the night to shower me in more compliments, won't you? It's a good start though, hun."

"Quite," Harry said, nodding. "Apologies I didn't dress up all the same. Not that I have much to spend at the moment, as you know."

Millie let out a good-hearted giggle. "It's nothing to worry about, Mox. You're plenty special, and I dress up like this for you." Harry raised an eyebrow, and Millie rolled her eyes. "Okay, I dress up _mostly_ for you. I can't help if I like the attention that comes with looking good!"

"Point taken," Harry chuckled softly. "Anyway, to our destination? Like we planned?"

Millie interlocked her arm around Harry's. "Sure thing, lead the way?"

"Certainly," Harry said. The thrum of his heart sped up as he felt Millie lean upon him as they began walking.

Arm in arm, the two imps began their walk toward Imp City's far western district. Harry took note of the other various denizens, not just imps, that occupied the city. Other hellhounds, demons that resembled other animals-like spiders, insects, and birds-and some vile creatures that wore clothes like men and women while only vaguely resembling the person they were in life.

_I wonder, is the distortion one experienced influenced somehow?_ Harry focused on a mosquito-like person across the street talking with another imp. _What was the reason that they became like that? Magic? Something else?_

"I'm nearly dragging, ya Mox," Millie chirped, giving Harry a short tug. "Y'all right?"

Harry blinked rapidly and returned his attention to the street ahead. "Yeah, just saw something odd. That's all."

"Well," Millie placed her hand on her chest, "I'm shocked that I'm not able to hold your attention by merely co-existing within the same space. Should I try harder to keep that pesky attention of yours?" Millie leaned close to Harry's ear, lowering her voice to a husky timbre. "Because, I _do_ have my ways."

Harry felt the small hairs on his arms pinprick and ruffle as he suppressed a small shudder from escaping from his lips. _Literal devil woman!_ "Apologies," Harry replied, offering a half-smile. "Still a bit jarring seeing certain creatu- _people_ in Hell. Not to mention the assignment that Blitzo gave me for tomorrow morning."

"You didn't mention that earlier," Millie said, raising an eyebrow. "What's the boss man gotcha doing?"

Harry shrugged. "You know how he is. Mentioned he wanted me to tag along with him to his, uh," Harry rubbed the back of his head, "I'd really not repeat what Blitzo said. But it seemed urgent, and he's been good to me. Besides that time he snuck into our apartment."

Millie laughed, throwing her head back. 'Oh yeah! That was wild! That security spell has been kept in handy since then."

_Colloportus, as I've found out, also works on windows and air vents, not just doors._ Harry felt a surge of warmth and pride build up in his chest. _Still, it feels good knowing the apartment is under magical lock and key now._

"It was pretty brilliant, wasn't it?" Harry chimed in, eyeing another imp man in a trenchcoat passing Millie and him on the sidewalk. "Still, it worries me that anybody could have skulked inside with enough stealth."

"Oh, you are such a worrier," Millie chided. "The folk in Imp City have much bigger things going on to think about. Turf wars tend to draw out the craziest."

"Do the turf wars ever.. end?"

"When someone is dead for good," Millie said. "Which usually only happens around the yearly culling or when big magic is involved."

_What is that?_ Harry rubbed his chin and narrowed his eyes. It had been the first time he'd heard of a culling in Hell. It _would_ make sense if there was finite capacity in the realm.

"I hadn't heard about that," Harry replied. An explosion boomed out in the distance, shaking the ground slightly. Neither Imp gave it a second thought. "Why is there one?"

"Dunno, it just is. Long as you are doing _something_ down here that ain't nothin', then you've got nothing to be worried about hun." Millie pulled Harry's arm, picking up her walking pace into a brisk jaunt. "Just don't piss off the wrong people, and you'll never have to worry about that pretty head of yours. So!" Millie unlinked her arms from Harry's and hopped in front of him, walking backward at the same pace. "Let's drop the boring political talk and get to where you're taking me tonight."

"Right." Harry tried to keep his eyes level, avoiding the generous amount of exposed red cleavage from Millie's dress. "It's a bit of a hike, but I think it'll be worth it."

"Well, now I'm really glad I decided on no heels," Millie said, twirling back around to Harry's side. "But, on the other hand, we don't really need shoes. An excuse to get me in your arms on the other hand…"

Harry smiled, blushing slightly. "I'm sure we'd manage somehow."

* * *

"Now, when you said hike, Moxxie" Millie gasped, placing another wobbly hoof forward on the stone steps, "I didn't think we'd be trying to escape into another level of Hell!"

"We're almost there." Harry's nose wrinkled at the scent of faint sulfur and ammonia. "I figured walking up around this old hill would be rather easy. There's a monument to Asmodeus on top of it that overlooks the city. Apparently, it's breathtaking. Hopefully not in the literal sense..."

Millie rolled her eyes and giggled. "Doubtful, though with some of these greater demon lords...you never know. How'd you find this old place?"

"Loona told me about it," Harry replied. "She's rather helpful when she wants to be." Harry sighed. "Granted, that's not often with how Blitzo antagonizes her."

Harry took one last large step up the staircase and found himself at the top of the rocky hill. It was just outside the outskirts of Imp City, bordering the dead expanse of Hell that seemed to stretch on for an eternity. No sounds, no movement, no signs of life. It was an eerie tranquilness that the grayed wasteland exuded, like land that had been sucked dry of any vitality long ago where only ashes remain.

"Well," Millie said with some difficulty as she lunged up the last step, "Next time, I'm going to wear more appropriate attire for such a lengthy trip. Waterproof mascara and the sort." Millie looked up at the crumbling shrine of Asmodeus; rocks were strewn about with etchings in the ground akin to an era of Hell long past with a grand view of Imp City in the background. Her lips opened slightly and her eyes were focused. "My...that is quite the view."

"It is," Harry agreed. "I've been up here twice before, and there is a certain calmness about it. The lights and destruction of the city seem so far, like echoes." Harry gestured toward the dead expanse beyond the hilltop. "But, it's not too far where it feels like complete isolation. It's a quiet place, considering that Asmodeus has moved onto grander shrines within this city, now this place being a forgotten remnant."

Millie peered around Harry, toward the shrine. "Near the edge over there...are those chairs?"

"Made of the broken stone here," Harry said, nodding. "With some basic animation magic, I was able to form them. Should be comfortable enough, perhaps a tad chilly."

Millie rolled her eyes and walked past Harry. "Moxxie, it's _Hell_. I don't think I'm going to complain if something is too cold. Although," she cast a mischievous glance back at Harry, "If it is too chilly, I _might_ have to settle for your lap."

Harry followed after his date, hands in his jacket pockets. "I'd have no complaints. It'd be rather rude of me for a lady such as yourself to freeze."

Walking past the grayed rubble and the barely legible pentagrams on the smoothed floor, Millie and Harry reached the edge of the cliff where the two stone armchairs resided-facing the glowing city in the distance with the loudest of raucous laughter and explosions only being a mere whisper. Harry undid his bowtie and removed his jacket, placing it down on the right side chair.

"For you," Harry said, gesturing to the chair. "Didn't have time to get cushions, so you'll have to forgive me."

Millie sat down slowly, folding her dainty hands in her lap. "You certainly do know how to impress, Mox, I'd say that the only thing more would be if you suddenly had-"

"Refreshments?" Harry interjected, holding out a platter with two wine glasses on it. "I hid this behind the rubble earlier today with a suspension spell. Should still be fresh and cool."

Millie placed one hand over her heart and smiled as she plucked one of the wine goblets off the tray. "You really did put in some effort. I'm once again, quite impressed."

"Well, it's why I was adamant on time earlier," Harry said, placing down the platter and holding his own cup. "Didn't want the spell to run out, and then the wine to become too exposed to the elements."

Millie took a sip from her wine, letting out an exhale of approval. "And a good vintage. I'd dare say you're trying to spoil me, Mox."

Harry and Millie each took a few sips of wine, lounging in their stone chairs while holding hands. Luminous lights of brilliant shades of reds and oranges popped up in various parts of Imp City. There was a small beauty in the eruptions in the distance; the signs of a struggle between people trying to carve out their own path. Some more literally than others.

Nearly halfway through drinking his glass, Harry set it down on the arm of his chair. He'd been in Hell to a point where wanton violence hardly phased him and had just become a part of life. On the surface, he would have had gripes about the behavior and intercede, but in Hell? It was a symptom of a greater construct. This place was designed for these kinds of actions, and trying to halt the attacks would be like trying to climb up a waterfall of fire.

"You're awfully quiet there, Moxxie," Millie mentioned, stroking Harry's palm with her fingernails. "What's on your mind?"

"Just reflecting," Harry said, feeling tired. "Hell's not what I expected it to be. It's more alive than many places on Earth in some respects, but also," Harry cast a gaze behind him, toward the wasteland beyond the city, "In other aspects, it's not entirely surprising either. Not sure, I've adjusted, but I still feel like holding on."

"Holding on to what?"

_My name. My identity. My duty to the ministry. My friends._ Harry slouched a bit in his chair, and then quickly sat up straight. _Knew it wouldn't be easy, yet it's still tearing me apart._

"My life, Millie," Harry conceded. "My life is what I'm holding on to." Harry looked to Millie-a sympathetic smile upon her crimson face. "I suppose the hardest things are not adjusting, but actually letting go."

"And how's that going for you?" Millie asked softly

"Better, "Harry said, finding himself smiling back at Millie. "Having someone by my side has definitely made it better...and I think with some more time I'll be okay."

Millie leaned over, kissing Harry on the cheek. " If you say so, Mox. Just let me know if you need a bigger distraction from all that deep thinking." The curvaceous imp winked at the wizard. "I've got _plenty_ of ideas of what we can do together with that wand of yours."

"I do not doubt that Millie," Harry said, narrowing his eyes. "I think I may need a distraction sooner than later. But for now, let's watch the city a bit longer?"

Millie gripped his hand tightly. "I think I can manage that. It sure is beautiful tonight."

Harry looked over to Millie, her eyes fixated on the dancing lights in the distance. "It sure is."

* * *

Smoke billowed out from the tall stone chimney of Blitzo's abode. It was a small unassuming hovel when compared to most of the surrounding neighborhood, but Harry knew better. Sticking out in a place rife with bedlam and insanity was an easy way to get robbed. Much like the wondrous tents with superior indoor space, so too was Blitzo's place once you peered through the boarded-up windows.

Harry shoved his hands in his pockets, shivering slightly. He had been asked to come early in the morning, and he made sure to be on time. The problem was the same; Blitzo was hardly accountable for himself, especially when at the expense and frustration of others. He was about as close to a poster child for an imp one could find. Devious to a fault, and cunning when it mattered.

_My tail is going to freeze off if I wait any longer,_ Harry pondered as he flexed his hands. _The fact that Hell has seasons or the illusion of them, is still beyond strange._ Harry looked up at the orangish sky. _Yes, quite odd._

The door to the small house flung open, swinging wildly on its hinges as it revealed Blitzo's raised leg. With a forlorn smile, the imp marched forward toward Harry with purpose in every stride.

Harry tilted his head to the side and rubbed his chin. _He's focused today. Undoubtedly so. That can't mean anything good._

"Hiya, Mox," Blitzo said in a clipped tone, looking down the street both ways. "Didn't ready a cab? Eh, no problem. I don't mind waitin' a bit longer. Gives us time to catch up and whatnot!"

"I saw you yesterday," Harry sighed. "I'm afraid I don't have much to share, that's new that is."

Blitzo smirked and pulled Harry into a tight side hug. "Well, that's at least a few hours, so why are you trying to hold onto the details? Hiding something?"

_Only my date with Millie,_ Harry thought as he pulled away from Blitzo. _Never thought my privacy would be invaded so persistently._

"Nothing at all," Harry said, keeping his eyes down the vacant street. "Just sometimes privacy is nice, you know?" The wizard withdrew his hands from his pockets and blew hot air onto them, and rubbed them together. "Mind telling me where we are going, by the way? You said it was urgent. Another lead for a mission."

"No, much more important, kid," Blitzo said, wistfully. "Today, we are going to go tell my slam piece- _former_ slam piece that I've got nothing else to owe him, much thanks to your grimoire now-"

"Which is still mine," Harry sternly interjected. "Let us not forget the deal of you granting me this disguise of an imp"

"Disguise?" Blitzo rubbed his head and furrowed his brow. "Pretty sure you said 'guise' before."

"I assure you, I did not, Blitzo," Harry said, a hint of urgency leaking into his tone. He narrowed his eyes on the senior imp. "What _did_ you do exactly?"

Blitzo waived down the road excitedly. "Hey, look! It's a taxi! And just in time-"

"Blitzo," Harry demanded, hand drifting towards the wand in his inner chest pocket, "I suggest you tell me what you exactly did to me."

"Fine," Blitzo groaned as the taxi pulled up on the curb. "I used the book to give you the best disguise one could ask for. Foolproof really, and in a way that would pass any detection test by a higher demon." He opened the passenger door and shrugged nonchalantly. "Best I could do in a pinch was transmogrify you into an imp. The natural way."

The taxi engine hummed as a breeze picked up in between Harry and Blitzo. The two imps locked eyes. Harry didn't feel very cold now, that feeling replaced by a deeper sinking feeling within his gut.

"You...killed me," Harry said softly. "You killed me, and tricked me into thinking it was a disguise." Harry looked down at his reddened hands and talon-like fingers. "I'm...not sure I can forgive you for this."

"Sure you can," Blitzo said in a lax tone. "Just get in the car and help me with my problem, and a good job on this will have us running thick as thieves again!"

"You _killed_ me, Blitzo."

"Only a little!" Blitzo rebuked. "Besides, is it really that bad? Many others have gotten shittier deals. You've got your thoughts, magic, and that cute butt. Plus, you're smart. I'm sure you can figure a way out of this. It's not like necromancy is hard or anything." Blitzo paused and scrunched his face. "Wait, it's actually very hard. Nevermind. But hey! You're a wizard, so I'm sure it'll swing in your favor."

"Great," Harry drooly replied, moving past Blitzo into the taxi. "Let's go already. I'll deal with this later."

"You're still coming along?" Blitzo asked.

"Of course," Harry replied. "We made an agreement, right? I'll help you here, but then I need you to help me. For real this time."

"Well, it does sound rather daunting and all-"

"That wasn't a request, Blitzo," Harry snapped. "You tricked me. Plain and simple. You _are_ going to help me get out of this."

Blitzo joined Harry in the backseat of the car and whispered to the driver; a demon that looked as if they were carved of stone with four arms and burning coals for eyes that reflected in the rearview mirror. Harry took a deep breath and pulled on his seatbelt.

"I'm angry, but I'm trying to act with a clear mind," Harry exhaled. The vehicle began to move, lurching both imps forward slightly. "Is it so wrong to want justice for wrongdoing?"

"Kid, you're in the wrong place for that," Blitzo scoffed.

"Then how about repentance?" Harry suggested. He settled into the soft leather seat and sighed. "Sounds rather appropriate for Hell, no?"

"Fine, I'll help you," Blitzo blurted out, rubbing his temples. "But for the love of Satan's ass will you shut up about it already? Jeez!"

Harry smiled and nodded. That's about a good enough response as any he'd get from Blitzo. _Still, I'll have to keep my guard up. No doubt he'll try and weasel out of this accord._

Looking out the dirty window of the taxi, Harry watched the city blocks pass by without much care. Imp City had truly become his home now, and he was in deeper trouble than previously thought. His magic was skewed since he was no longer a mortal, along with the first person he encountered trying to use him for his own means.

_Where's the Sorcerer's Stone when it's actually needed?_ Harry thought as he rested his chin on his palm.

It was a long and silent car ride to the opulent gates of Blitzo's soon to be ex, in the upper hills of Imp City where the miasma of downtown couldn't quite reach. It was enough to pique the wizard's attention as the taxi driver talked with an imp valet, but not enough to sate Harry's simmering anger and resentment. In Hell, there is hardly a day started on the right foot, and Harry felt himself aligning quite closely with that notion.

"We've arrived," The gruff taxi driver rumbled. "Get out."

"Thanks, taxi driver man!" Blitzo gushed as Harry quickly exited the vehicle. He could smell the sulfur fumes coming off the driver the entire ride, and some fresh air was in order.

They had parked in a roundabout, paved with black cobblestone that reflected the false light of Hell's sky with a stinging gleam. The manor in front of Harry stood proud with its velvet drapes over the archway, tall marble pillars, and the jagged infernal design in which windows and doors presented themselves. Harry found himself staring at the masterpiece of diabolic intent; the building radiating a subtle power from the way the avian guards stood atop the steps, to the winged murals that plastered the front doors.

Harry felt a rough pat on his back. "Don't get too used to this place, Mox," Blitzo said. The sounds of the taxi peeling out echoed out, and Harry nodded. "Stolas is a crazy bastard of a demon, so try not to talk with him unless you have to."

"Figure as much. I didn't have any plans of talking with any local demon lords," Harry replied. "Anything you can tell me about who we're seeing? Besides that, you are breaking up with them?"

"Stolas is a conniving owl-looking person. Sweet talker and capable of magic." Blitzo let out a half-hearted chuckle. "So, uh, just be ready to cover me, alright? I can't exactly pay you if I'm a pile of ashes."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "So, I'm your bodyguard for this event...because you can't break up with someone properly?"

"No! Were you listening? This is the best way," Blitzo scoffed. He pointed toward the second-floor balcony and gestured with his head. "Now, give me a boost. He's waiting in his room for me."

"So, we're sneaking in?" Harry glanced at the statue-like guards holding down the front door. "Won't they mind?"

Blitzo waived Harry's question off nonchalantly. "Nah. Now, less introspective bullshit and critique of my brilliant plan, and more boost? Yeah?"

"Very well." Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Blitzo. "Wingardium Leviosa."

Blitzo began to float gently upward toward the balcony as Harry maintained concentration on the levitation spell. Once Blitzo reached the platform, Harry cut off the spell and cast it on his jacket; the secret to the spell is it only made inanimate objects float, so one would have to target an article of clothing. And hope that said clothing was worn securely.

Harry felt himself warble in the air as his jacket immediately, pulling at the stitching as if magnetically attracted to the sky. Harry wafted gently toward the balcony, outstretching his free hand toward Blitzo. The imp smiled and gripped Harry's forearm, brusquely pulling him within range of the platform, allowing Harry to drop suddenly onto the marble flooring.

"Gotta say, pretty handy huh?" Blitzo remarked as his yellowed eyes drifted, gazing at the murals depicting the day and night cycle. "What would you think if we put the I.M.P. headquarters in a place like this-"

"Blitz, I'm going to need you to focus, mate," Harry tersely said. "I already don't want to be here, and I think it's best if we just rip the band-aid off."

Blitzo sighed and trudged toward the balcony door. "Have it your way, Mox!" Blitzo ran a hand over a curled horn and massaged his cheeks briefly. "Have it your way…"

_This is literally all your ploy._ Harry crossed his arms, covering his wand that remained at the ready. He wasn't sure how a 'demon lord' would react to such heartbreaking news, but being able to save himself in such an event remained paramount. He'd consider saving Blizo, at the very least.

Blitzo knocked on the gaudy doors, one with a half sun and the other with a crescent moon painted on the front. The hollow sound echoed for a moment, and then a sound of faint rustling echoed back. Harry furrowed his brows as Blitzo stepped back, allowing the doors to swing wide open, nearly missing his sharp impish nose.

With spindly arms dramatically held out, and a beaked face with slanted pupilless eyes, Harry gazed upon the creature that Blitzo had relations with. He was tall, if not a bit gaunt, though his wide dramatic pose filled the air with an aura of auspiciousness and command. This was a creature that held power and knew it.

He wore lavender-colored robes that came down to his knees, and the talons on his feet made a light scratching noise on the marble as he glided toward Blitzo and scooped him up into a hug, nuzzling the imps neck with his owlish face.

"Oh, how's my Blitzy-witzy doing today! How absolutely treacherous that you'd climb this high up to see me with that giant, throbbing-"

Harry coughed into his shoulder, his eye twitching slightly. "Hello there, I take it you are Stolas?"

"Oh," Stolas mused, gently pushing Blitzo to the side. He cocked his head a full forty-five degrees and leaned forward. "What a curious little specimen you are." He rounded on Blitzo, who was flinched slightly at the sudden graceful movement. "You didn't tell me you were going to bring a friend?"

"Well," Blitzo averted his eyes and rubbed the back of his head. "I, well, had something I needed to discuss with you, and I figured my interpreter could be of use."

_You've got to be kidding me,_ Harry thought as he facepalmed. _Of course, Blitzo would go soft at a time like this. So much for not talking._

"Yes, as Blitzo said, I've come here on his behalf to inform you that he is returning your grimoire to you. For good."

"Is that so?" Stolas said, curiosity slathering his voice as his haunting eyes drifted between the two imps. "You...don't need my grimoire? Well, that almost sounds like you are trying to get rid of me, Blitzy."

"That is what it sounds like, right _Blitzo?"_ Harry said with an edge to his voice. He gave a subtle head nod to Blitzo, who in return meekly nodded.

"Right, _right!_ So, uh, here's your grimoire, and we'll just call this little meeting adjourned and we'll never talk to each other again, right? Right. See you later-"

Stolas grabbed Blitzo by the collar and yanked him backward with surprising speed and strength for someone so thin. _Perhaps he's magically enhanced?_ Harry took a slow, cautious step forward. "Stolas, Blitzo is ending the arrangement. Well, _trying_ to end it."

"I always wondered when my little red beau would try to slither away from my grasp," Stolas mused as he effortlessly lifted Blitzo off the ground, holding him suspended in the air like an unruly child. Stolas' tone shifted lower, and his eye color began to shift from a milky white to blood red. "Tell me little imp, who gave you another grimoire, hmmm? I'd certainly like to know about the deal you think you've sown with another bidding demon lord." Stolas lifted Blitzo higher and leaned closer to his ear. "Because the only fucking that will take place here is what we have planned on my itinerary. I've set aside my whole afternoon, after all."

Blitzo's eyes went wide as he peered at Harry from the corner of his eye. The imp was desperate, and underneath all that bravado was someone terrified and in over their head. While angry, Harry didn't wish to see Blitzo suffer at the hands of such a creature. It left him with only one option.

"He's made no deals with any other demon lords," Harry sternly stated, drawing Stolas' attention. "I have a grimoire of my own. We've been using it for the business instead of yours. There's no need to threaten him."

Blitzo smiled weakly. "Yeah, uh, let me down-"

"Hush, Blitzy, the adults are now talking," Stolas said, putting a long talon against Blitzo's lips. He looked back to Harry, his eyes were devoid of the bloodlust that permeated them just a moment ago. "You have a _grimoire_? Curious. Exquisitely so. Where is it?"

"Somewhere safe," Harry commented. _Considering Millie's apartment is under protection spells now, there is no safer place._

"I figured as much," Stolas sighed. "So, you care to indulge me of how you acquired such a rare trinket. Perhaps over tea? I'd like to negotiate a potential deal with you…"

"Moxxie," Harry said, the name starting to feel natural on his sharp tongue. "And you want to negotiate? Why?"

"This is Hell, darling, we're _always_ negotiating." Stolas dropped Blitzo suddenly and dusted off his hands. "So, please, I implore you to step into my abode." A wry smile curled underneath Stolas's beak. "I assure you I only threaten those who are impudent."

"So...I'm off the hook?" Blitzo asked.

"Not a chance," Stolas offhandedly mentioned as he turned towards his bed chambers. "It entirely rests on what Moxxie and I decide to agree to."

Harry let out a deep breath and stepped forward. "Why are you so suddenly open to such an accord?"

Stolas shrugged. "Curiosity, mostly. How Blitzy ended up with a wizard in his employ is beyond me, but it reeks of opportunity. And I plan to involve myself in it much like Blitzy's ass later."

Harry's face scrunched like he ate something sour as he followed Stolas into the lavish bed-chamber. "Noted. But, how did you know I was a wizard?"

Stolas turned around, wide red eyes gleaming and a dangerous smirk upon his face. "Why, you just told me! _Marvelous._ I had my suspicions, but you have synched it. Excellent. It's been quite a while since I've had the pleasure of working with one of your kind."

"What are you suggesting?" Harry said, taking a moment to absorb the heavy aroma of jasmine that permeated the air. Blitzo followed behind Harry closely, hovering near his left shoulder.

Stolas clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Not yet, it's improper if we don't have tea first, but do regale me with how one of your kind retained their magic after death. It's...fascinating."

Harry sighed. _He's more clever than I anticipated. I can hardly read him at all. He's deep in his element as a demon lord._ Harry's lips curled upward. _But, I have a chance to make a deal with him. I just may be able to get some answers after all._ Harry cast a sympathetic look at Blitzo. _Sorry, mate. But, you've shown me how to get by in Hell. You have to seize an opportunity when it arises._

"Hurry along, little imp. We have much to talk about!" Stolas called out as he began to exit the bed chambers. "We've much to discuss, and bring that hot little imp along with you!"

"You know," Blitzo swallowed hard, "I think I regret everything about today."

"Maybe you shouldn't have lied to me," Harry cooly replied. "Now, let's not keep the demon lord waiting. He's making tea for us, after all."

* * *

Harry jiggled the lock to the apartment door, cracking open the door as sounds from the TV news station wafted across the room. The lights in the kitchen were off, but the scent of something hearty and meat-based hung in the air.

"Millie, you here?" Harry called out, closing the door behind him. "I'm back from my...meeting with Blitzo."

He cast a locking spell on the door, and turned to see Millie, dressed in her casual all black colored outfit of leggings and a v-cut crop top, she sauntered out of her bedroom. She wore light black eye makeup to accentuate her honey-colored eyes, and her sharpened teeth gleamed as she gave Harry a toothy smile.

"Welcome back, Mox! You missed lunch, but I left you some," Millie said. "Decided to try some cooking. Stew, if you can believe it." Millie traced her finger along the backside of the couch and glanced toward the window. "So, how did it go?"

Harry took off his coat and undid his bowie. "It went unexpected but good. I managed to talk with Blitzo's contact, Stolas. He was the one who originally provided Blitzo the means to enter the mortal realm."

"Oh?" Millie plopped herself down on the couch, her breasts threatening to jiggle out of her generous cleavage. "Well, tell me about it, Mox!"

"Sure, let me grab some of the food though first," Harry replied as he walked toward the kitchen. "Still on the stove?"

"Yup!"

Harry maneuvered through the clean kitchen, finding a bowl and spoon without much hassle. An easy feat when one can animate the silverware to organize and clean itself. The iron pot on the stove was still warm, and the entire setup was remarkably modern for Harry's taste. If someone would have told him Hell was a fully functioning society, albeit a bit strange, he would have dismissed the idea without a second thought. Now, he had several things to regale the wizarding world with about the intricacies of Hell's denizens and daily life.

He gave the stew a taste; a bold flavor of an elusive and sharp-tasting spice he couldn't quite place, hearty meat, and a slurry-like consistency of the reddish-brown broth. Taking another taste for good measure, Harry nodded approvingly toward Millie.

"It's quite good! When'd you learn to do this?"

"I've known," Millie said. "Just takeout is usually less effort and better tasting." Millie crossed her legs and stretched back, showing off her slim red abdomen. "But, I do like to indulge from time to time."

Harry hurried back into the living room, sitting down beside his girlfriend. "Well, it's brilliant." Harry gobbled down another spoonful. "So, the meeting. I've figured out some things."

"Oh?" Millie said as she rested a hand on Harry's thigh. "Well, details, Moxxie! Don't keep a girl waiting!"

"Right, so the meeting with Stolas went well. For me, that is." Harry set down the half-finished soup on the living room table, and then grabbed the remote, turning down the volume. "I've managed to get a line of connection to the surface world, considering Blitzo remains in, uh, Stolas' _services_." Harry coughed into his fist, clearing his throat. "Well, that's the gist of it. Blitzo got the raw end of the deal, but he lied to me, so I think it's deserving and rather well-fitting with Hell's theme of 'punishment'. I just need to supply Stolas with some information, as he's curious about what's happening on the surface as well. Information is a valuable commodity and all."

"Why, that's great news!" Millie cheered, her eyes lighting up. "I'm sure Blitz will manage but isn't that what you wanted? Are you...trying to go back?"

Harry froze. _Am I?_ He looked to Millie's anxious expression and felt her index finger circling on his thigh. _I've got the connection line established to relay information, but do I want to go back just yet?_

"Well," Harry found his eyes glued to Millie's gaze; it felt like it was piercing through him like a harpoon. "No, I don't believe so. Just needing to inform some friends is all. I disappeared rather abruptly."

Millie breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that's good to hear. You are quite the considerate and caring type, makes me almost wonder how you ended up in Hell…" She shrugged, and then pulled Harry into a vice-like hug. "Still, good to know you're sticking around here and making waves too. It's exciting!"

"I thought about what'd I be missing out on, and then what I've discovered here," Harry said, leaning forward with his fingers interlaced. He cast a sideways glance to Millie, who grinned as he held onto him. "I think I've got what I want right here, but I've got some loose ends to tie up first."

"And then what?" Millie whispered into Harry's ear.

He felt the tiny hairs on his arms rise, becoming electric and tingly. Harry wrapped his arm around Millie, fully embracing her.

"Well, then we enjoy ourselves, and indulge a bit, right? We do what's right for the people down here, and carve out our lives together," Harry said softly. "Are you willing to do that with me?"

Millie nuzzled Harry's ear with her nose. "Wouldn't have it any other way, sugar."


	5. Sanguine Promise

The days bled into the nights as Harry continued his work in I.M.P. with a diligent attitude and display of candor. He had stuck to his morals, turning down several jobs that conflicted him, though he did find himself becoming more willing to bend once presented with more information.

Millie's influence and infatuation with one another had changed him, though he wasn't loathed to admit that. The passage of time and transformation was natural, and Harry knew that he couldn't stay the same wizard forever-It would be futile like a tadpole fighting the never-ending flow of the river Styx. Still, despite the adaption, Harry remained a steadfast voice of reason when paired with Blitzo and a necessary cooler to help Loona manage her displeasure with the company boss.

Yet, for as peerless and vigilant Harry had been, he couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed as he stood outside a jewelry store in downtown I.M.P. city. He tapped his cloven hoof on the ground impatiently. He'd asked for help, and Loona had agreed, surprisingly. It only now irked him slightly that she was now late, leaving him to stew in his own anxiety.

 _Certainly, she'll come along any moment,_ Harry thought as he held a hand hooded over his horned forehead, scanning the various demonic folks walking along the busy downtown sidewalk. Harry glanced down at his flip phone, one of Millie's old devices, and sighed as he saw the time. _Nearly fifteen minutes and not a text or anything from her._

Harry began to pace back and forth in front of the shop, rubbing his chin and patiently awaiting the sound of his phone vibrating or the sound of a familiar, grouchy voice.

"Move it!" Loona shouted, shoving a portly imp man aside. The dark red man snarled at the hellhound, to which she bared her teeth in turn. "Yeah, keep walking asshole!"

As the imp man scampered away down the sidewalk casting a peeved-off glance over his shoulder, Harry beamed as he went to meet Loona. For someone as youthful as Loona, she held rare anger and a small reserve of patience that was usually reserved for crotchety old folk, which made Harry wonder; Was her age another construct of Hell?

The passage of time was already convoluted at best from his brief conversations with Blitzo and Stolas on the matter, yet he never had been able to draw a straight answer other than it simply wasn't how it acted in the waking world. The question burned in Harry's gut like a smoldering ember. He swallowed hard and refocused on Loona. He could mull over the physics later and not waste his friend's time.

"I'm glad you made it," Harry said. He held his hands folded neatly in front of him and gave a slight head nod. "Truth be told, I was quite surprised when you decided to help me out."

Loona's snout wrinkled, and she huffed. "Well, it's not something that should be fucked up." Loona whipped out her cell phone, tapping away quickly. "Besides, it gets me out of the house. And I like jewelry, besides you being a bit...off."

Harry's brows knitted and his lips drew into a thin line. "You think I'm off? How so? We've been working together for a while, and I'd be happy to clear the air-"

"That's just it," Loona interjected, her crimson eyes leering at the magical imp. "You're _too_ nice. Too open. This is Hell. You're up to something. There's no way around it." Loona shrugged. "But see if I care. I know you have a secret, but as long as you don't hurt Millie and continue to make life miserable for Blitzo I'm fine with it."

Harry chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "You really are more perceptive than I gave credit for."

"It's my job, Mox." Loona finished sending the text and slipped her cell phone away. "Now, are we doing this or what? The store is probably going to close soon."

Harry forced a smile. _Well, it does help when we are timely._ He sighed and nodded, making his way toward the glass double doors. He opened the door, and with the sound of a bell jingle, motioned for Loona to go in first.

With a smooth grace, Loona strode into the quaint jewelry shop. Harry let go of the door and drew in a steady breath. Peerless glass cases spread across the rectangular shop with several baubles, trinkets, and curiosities encrusted with glittering gems dotted the landscape. Harry's eyes widened as he scanned the equivalent of a decadent pirate's haul of mythic proportions from whole gemstone, rings, necklaces, and even a few crowns.

 _When in Hell, I suppose lavishness and greed are to be expected._ Harry glanced over to his hellhound co-worker and saw her already gawking at a glass case filled with shimmering golden necklaces. Harry chuckled to himself as he looked for a clerk, and a tall thin imp man was already sauntering his way toward him. Harry also took note of the burly hellhound guards posted up in the corners of the store with their arms crossed and pistols strapped to their hips.

"Why hello there, most esteemed patron!" the gaudy imp man crooned. He had a rictus grin across his pale red face, horns that bent backward with his slicked black hair, and a bevy of gold chains hanging off his neck. "My name is Lugun, and you have the pleasure of receiving my help today."

 _It's like he's a walking jewelry advertisement,_ Harry mused as he awkwardly met the imp's handshake, feeling the clerk's iron grip while gazing upon his exaggerated smile. _If it was his goal to make me feel uncomfortable, mission achieved._

"Hello there," Harry said. He pulled his hand in a jerking motion away from the clerk's tight grip, flexing his slightly sore fingers for good measure. "I'm here looking for a ring."

"Ahh, a ring you say?" Lugun drawled, tapping his sharp fingernails against one of the glass top displays. "What's the occasion? Needing to spiff up that adorable little wardrobe? Accessorizing?" The salesman leaned closer, holding the same manic grin. " _Romance?"_ Lugun purred, rolling the 'r' with an exaggerated flourish.

Harry swallowed and took a step back, maintaining a neutral and civil expression. "Yes, that would sum it up quite nicely." Harry coughed loudly into his fist and looked over to Loona who's head jerked upward. He looked back to Lugun and firmly stated, "I've brought a friend along to help me pick out something good. For second opinions and such."

Lugun's expression soured for a moment as he glanced at Loona from the corner of his eye, but his faux smile quickly reappeared. "Of course! Not a hassle at all. _Really."_ He gestured toward the eastern wall. "The cases over there hold all our rings, bracelets, toerings, and anklets. Now," Lugun drew in a deep breath, and lowered his voice, "What are we looking for the price range? I'm sure if you find something a bit out of your range we can certainly come to an accord."

"Yeah, we'll look at what is in Moxxie's range first," Loona gruffly replied as she stepped beside Harry. She crossed her arms over her chest and glowered at the pompous merchant. "Just show him the ring area and quite the swindling bullshit."

Harry smiled. _And now I'm even more glad she came along._

"Oh, you wound me, miss!" Lugun dramatically placed his hand on his chest, which was covered in a beige stylish overcoat. He shook his head, clicked his tongue, and looked at Harry. "It's not my place to tell customers where they should leave their mutts, but to keep a tight muzzle on that one? I'd hate for her to get excited and to soil my suede carpet."

Loona growled under her breath and took a step forward. Harry placed an arm in front of her, blocking her. "He's just trying to rile you up. We just need to find something and get out," the wizard whispered. Loona snorted and then slowly nodded. Harry patted her on the shoulder and looked back to Lugun. "We'll be right over. Show us your wares, please. Something in the two thousand range, if you could be so kind."

"Gather 'round!" Lugun urged as he waved to Harry and Loona, beckoning them forth. They walked over to the display case with several model hands adorned in various rings, separated in sections by metal and precious gems. "Some may call this junk, but I call them treasures-" Lugun tittered under his breath and shook his head. " I jest. Nobody calls this _junk_. You gaze upon the finest wares in your price range. Though if these prove to be inadequate, I do have more lavish pieces that you may gaze upon for a negotiable price if thy desire..."

Harry maintained a poker face and kept focused on the jewelry before him. "I think we've more than enough to look at here, thank you though."

"None of this shit is cursed, is it?" Loona offhandedly commented, tapping a fingernail against the glass.

Lugun let out a short single airy laugh. "Of course not! Well, most of them aren't." He quirked an eyebrow and leaned over the glass display. "Unless you are looking for curses?"

"Nope, just a regular ring," Harry insisted. He'd had enough bad experience with hexed objects; his mind drifting toward the time he and Ron got the car stuck in the weeping willow years ago. It felt like a different life had happened at this point, and that still worried Harry a bit.

"Moxxie, are you still there?" Loona nudged him with her shoulder. "If this weirdo does something, I'll be on his ass faster than he can say another dumb word."

"I'm fine," Harry replied. "Just a bit of nostalgia is all." He clapped his hands together and scanned the array of rings. "I was thinking maybe a gold band? Not sure about the gem though. Loona?"

"Well, Millie has always had a thing for red," Loona mused as she continued to hold a glare at the smiling merchant. "So something with ruby should be fine. Or even topaz might work."

"Topaz sounds nice," Harry said, rubbing his chin. "That's a kind of orange hue, isn't it? I see one right...there," Harry pointed to one of the gold banded rings encrusted with three small orange gems, "How about that one?"

"Indeed," Lugun acknowledged as he opened up a seamless piece of the glass and plucked the ring in question out. He held it delicately in his maroon-colored nails, tilting his head to admire the craftsmanship of the finely cut gems. "A splendid piece, albeit a bit more than your original price range."

 _Of course, it is._ Harry grimaced and looked to Loona for moral support. The teenage hellhound said nothing other than maintaining her well-practiced glare on the merchant. _Well, I do have a bit more than my budget, but it'll put me in a tight squeeze. I hope Blitzo gets us another job soon._

"How much?" Harry asked.

"For this?" Lugun said with an air of smugness. "I'd be willing to part with such a fine piece for only...let's say a measly two thousand and three-hundred, yes? Surely we can work out a payment plan-"

"I've got the funds right here," Harry said as he dug out his wallet. Lugun's eyes bulged out of his head as Harry brandished the hellish currency; complete with a visage of Asmodeus on the notes. "I'll take it for exactly that price."

Lugun's lips pursed as he rolled his serpentine tongue around in his mouth. "Ahhh," Lugun said, sounding relieved and somewhat disappointed, "I suppose you do, don't you? An exchange I can honor, I suppose."

"Excellent, here are the funds," Harry said, handing over the money with one hand and taking the ring with his other hand. "Anything else, like insurance or a receipt?"

"Nothing of the sort," Lugun replied, pocketing the cash. He gave Harry a small black box for the ring, with a slightly sour look on his face. "If you've no other business here, then I suggest you be on your way."

"Certainly." Harry nodded to the merchant and began walking out the door, ring tucked neatly inside the little box. "Loona, you good?"

"I'm here," Loona snarked, once again texting on her phone. "I'm surprised you didn't want me to tear that little merchant to pieces. Or that you didn't use magic."

"A good wizard knows when to use their magic," Harry said as they began walking down the sidewalk side by side. "Being prepared though is even more valuable sometimes. Like underselling how much money you might be carrying."

"Oh?" Loona replied, her fingers continuing to tap away on her phone. "Something you learn by casting spells?"

Harry laughed and shook his head. "Not at all. Something I've learned over time, plus being in Hell has forced me to adapt. Play by their rules."

"You're not too bad, Moxxie," Loona hummed. "Might actually manage to stick around a while."

"I certainly hope so," Harry said.

He'd managed to snatch the ring from the surly merchant but now came an even bigger challenge. Figuring out a way to present it to Millie. Compared to his previous tasks as an Auror and wizard, this felt like his most daunting task yet as his palms sweat at the mere thought of trying to think of the perfect setting to woo his muse. Luckily, with the use of a little magic Harry would have a solution.

* * *

The gates to Stolas' mansion opened slowly, creaking as Harry waited underneath the moonlit night. Sounds of mayhem echoed out in the distance all over Imp City, and Harry strode forward toward the ominous manor of the owl demon.

_Such a short notice call. Stolas must be excited._

Harry glanced at his phone, seeing the text that he had received just over an hour ago. He had nearly been ready to snuggle into bed when he received news that Stolas had made a breakthrough. No other information had been exchanged since the weeks of the introduction on Blitzo's behalf, and now Stolas had beckoned him forth in the dead of night.

Walking up to the ornately carved front door, Harry gripped the spherical brass door knocker and gave it a firm slam. He gave it another knock for good measure, letting the heavy hardware rattle against the metal door. No noise escaped through the cracks, and Harry glanced back to see the gothic style gates slowly shutting shut on their own.

 _Must be animation magic of some sort,_ Harry thought as he pulled his coat tightly as the cool evening wind blew. _Hopefully, Stolas can fill me in on the details. And some warm tea would be nice, too._

"Hello?" Harry asked, reaching for the knocker once again. The door swung open just as his fingers graced the metal, and nearly stumbled forward.

Harry looked up to see a thin owl demon girl before him with headphones in and a bored expression on her beaked face. He smiled and gave a small wave, which did little to change the young demon's demeanor.

"Uh, hello?" Harry nervously greeted with a friendly smile. "I'm here to see Stolas, um, who are you?"

"Ophelia. You're here to see my dad..." The young owl demon gave Harry a once over and glared. "You're not here to fuck him, are you?"

Harry's eyes bulged from his face and nearly gagged. "No! Not at all! It's just a business meeting! He said it was urgent."

"Sure he did. Just try not to be a weirdo," Ophelia commented as her attention drifted towards her cellphone, scrolling through her music list. "Just...make sure I don't hear anything. I try to keep my volume loud."

Harry's crimson cheeks turned nearly into a shade of magenta as he averted his gaze. "I'll just be on my way then. Up the stairs you said?"

"Yup," Ophelia grumbled. "Just make sure you leave before my mom sees you."

"Right," Harry drawled, his face scrunched in a mix of confusion, worry, and fear. He had come for the hope of arcane news, not delving into the broken mechanics of a demon family. Hell continued to prove to have a dilapidated social structure at best.

Brushing past the disgruntled teen, Harry's eyes marveled at the dimly lit foyer with lavish drapes of purple velvet, polished tile, exquisite wood sculptures, and art pieces adorning the long walls of the manor. Such lush tidings reflected none of what Harry had seen within the bowels of Imp City; even in his prior visit through Stolas' bedroom and tea room, he didn't get a chance to truly appreciate the craftsmanship of the place.

Harry blinked and ran a hand over a horn. _Let's focus. Stolas has news, and it's most likely something to do with the surface. Unless it's about Blitzo…_

Moving quickly up the stairs to the second floor, Harry squinted his eyes through the dark hallways. He had remembered some of the floorplan when he last visited and that Stolas' chambers laid on the third floor. Looking toward the end of the hall, Harry smiled to himself as he spotted a set of spiral stairs.

Shadows stretched down the long hallways, the candle sconces on the walls flickering as Harry passed them by. Harry felt the hair on the back of his neck rise as he avoided glancing at the numerous pictures of familial art adorning the walls; photographs that may have once been cherished now seemed somewhat twisted in the darkness of the hallway. Harry quickened his pace and kept his eyes focused forward.

He found Stolas' quarters quickly after ascending the gothic styled metal staircase. The manor while straightforward looking on the outside had proved to be a dark labyrinth of twisting hallways. With his wand held out for a source of light with Lumos, Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he found the sheik marble door with murals of tree branches etched into it.

 _What I wouldn't do to have a map of this place,_ Harry thought as his mind drifted to the days with the Marauder's map of Hogwarts. A convenient tool that he missed with a solemn nostalgia as he cracked open the door, peeking his horned head through.

"Stolas?" Harry called out. "Are you in here?"

The sound of covers being ruffled and shuffling echoed throughout the dimly lit room. "Ah, Moxie is it?" Stolas's voice rang out in a theatrical baritone. "And here I thought you would have used the balcony once again. No matter, please come inside. I've quite the treat to show you."

Harry pushed the door open wider, and the room seemed to brighten as Stolas stood near the far end of the room in front of a full-body mirror. He wore frilly robes that did a poor job of hiding his birdlike body, and his pupilless eyes glowed with a carnal delight that made Harry's skin crawl. Never before would he have guessed he'd be having dealings with high ranking demons, and from how Stolas treated Blitzo, he'd be glad to be done with their dealings sooner rather than later.

"I've quite the surprise for you, Moxxie," Stolas chirped as he suggestively gestured with a long talon for Harry to approach closer. "I finally managed to dig this old relic out of storage, and I think it's just the artifact you're in search of."

"How so?" Harry asked. "Is it a two-way mirror?"

"Precisely," Stolas replied in an appreciative tone. "While magic in Hell is distorted, the mirror itself doesn't rely on a wizard's incantation or warlock's ritual. It's self-contained, meaning that it's uncorrupted by the rules in place. This two-way mirror, in particular, is special as it can communicate with any mirror when given the right intent."

"That's brilliant," Harry said, smiling. "And you'll let me use it?"

"Of course, my dear imp," Stolas cooed. "Blitzy has been a good boy lately, thanks to your coaxing. Though...he does need to stop by for another appointment soon. Do be a dear and remind him, won't you?"

Harry forced down the queasy feeling in his stomach and forced a smile. "No problem at all, Stolas." Harry stood before the magical mirror, and then glanced at Stolas looming over him. "Uh, are you going to watch?"

"Naturally," Stolas replied casually. "Consider this me satisfying my curiosity. Don't worry, I'll be out of frame." The owl demon gestured with his hand for Harry to continue. "Please, do your thing and pay me no heed."

 _Well, it's not like I can refuse when he's been helpful._ Harry gave Stolas a firm, curt nod. _Despite him being absolutely creepy toward Blitzo._

Harry pressed his hand against the mirror, closing his eyes and visualizing the surface world. Were his old friends even close to a mirror? He ground his razor-sharp teeth and clenched his eyes tightly shut, holding out for hope that someone may appear. Anyone at all from his old life would serve as a sentiment of comfort.

"Ahh, sweet hells!" A familiar voice cried out, and Harry couldn't help but smirk. He opened his eyes and through the mirror, he saw his old friend, Ron, currently halfway through shaving his red-bearded face with an aghast look. "This is not good, I'm seeing a bloody demon in my mirror!"

"Ron, it's me, Harry," Harry said in a calming tone. "Please don't freak out, and listen to me."

"Right, like I'd listen to a demon that's posing as my friend!" Ron cried out, looking around his small bathroom frantically. He waggled a finger at the mirror and scrunched his half-shaven face. "You're not tricking me!"

"It's me, Ron. I'm in Hell," Harry sighed. "Look, do you need me to prove it?"

"Sure, I bet you can't!"

Harry shook his head. "The second year at Hogwarts we found Hermoine, your wife, partially polymorphed into a cat due to the polyjuice potion when trying to get into the chamber of secrets. Satisfied?"

Ron paused and his lips became a thin line. "That's...awfully specific-"

"Or would you like me to talk about that time your mother sent you that-"

"Okay, okay! I believe you!" Ron put his hands out defensively. "Jeez. Alright. Why are you in Hell and a demon?"

"Imp, to be precise," Harry clarified. "And I'm down here...well it's complicated, but chalk it up to a mix of Auror work and my own foolishness."

Ron nodded, scratching at the shaving cream covering half his face. "I see. So you need someone to get you out, eh?"

"Not exactly," Harry said, casting a glance toward Stolas who sat in a chaise lounging chair with his hands neatly settled in his lap. "How long have I been gone? What's the date?"

"Middle of March?" Ron said, unsure of himself. "Maybe the fourteen or fifteenth? I haven't checked."

 _Middle of March? That's only maybe a week or so since I investigated Knockturn Alley._ Harry rubbed his chin and hummed underneath his breath. It was troubling to know time moved much faster in Hell. He'd been down there for several months, and yet only a week or so had passed on the surface world. The distortion was inconvenient at best, and deeply unsettling at worst considering how much Harry had invested into his new life in Hell.

"So, you need me to get ya outta there?" Ron offered, his face still pensive and concerned. "I mean, I probably can't figure it out, but I can ask Hermoine. She might know."

"I still have research to do," Harry quickly countered, trying not to sound ungrateful. It was a half-truth, as he did feel there was more to learn, but also he didn't want to reveal his other lingering feelings. "Don't worry about me for now, Ron. Just take this information to the Ministry of Magic, and they'll be able to figure something out."

"Maybe," Ron replied, not sounding convinced. "I worry for you, Harry. Hell is...well it's _Hell_. I'm going to figure something out."

Harry suppressed a groan. _Of course,_ Harry thought as it took every inch of self-restraint to not rub his temples. _Of course, Ron would immediately jump at the chance to help me. I doubt he'll even go to the Ministry. He'll probably ask Hermoine if it's plausible and then go off wheeling on his own._

"Ron, I urge you not to do anything rash," Harry said sternly.

Ron threw his hands up in the air, the image on the mirror warbling a bit. "Nothing rash? You're in _Hell_! I'll figure something out, no worries, okay? I'll get something figured out. I'm sure of it."

The image of Ron's bathroom vanished as the half-shaven man darted out of the room. Harry groaned as Stolas' clicked his tongue and threw a cloth over the mirror.

_Well, of all things to happen, it certainly could have gone worse._

"So, I take it my little artifact did the trick to soothe your fears?" Stolas said as he leaned against the full-length mirror. "Anything else? Tea perhaps? I've got a lovely blend from two rings down."

Harry paused, and then nodded slowly. "I think that'd be fine. Some hot tea to calm my nerves before I go back to Millie sounds splendid."

"I thought as much," Stolas remarked as he sauntered toward the door. "Just make sure to keep your voice down. I wouldn't want my sweet owlet to wake up."

 _Too bad she's already awake,_ Harry thought as he followed Stolas down the shadowy hallway. _Also, where is Stolas' wife? I keep seeing another demon in the portraits, yet the manor feels vacant._

Dutifully, Harry followed Stolas and enjoyed the tea that smelt of brimstone and chamomile. It was oddly comforting and casual and soothed his nerves slightly as he tried to anticipate what foolishness Ron might be trying to get himself into. Perhaps it wasn't the right decision to try and contact the surface. Only time would tell, considering he could trust the strange variance in between realms.

* * *

Harry drummed his fingers on the long conference desk impatiently. Millie leaned on his shoulder, slouching down in her chair with her feet up on the table. They were slightly uncomfortable, yet Blitzo insisted he'd 'be right back'. Except that was twenty minutes ago.

"You think he went out and got us food or something, Mox?" Millie asked aloud.

Harry shifted in his seat a bit and sighed. "That'd imply Blitzo would do something thoughtful. While I do have my hopes, I do think having a degree of doubt here is wise."

"Just saying I could go for some tacos right about now," Millie said. She craned her neck back, looking at Harry upside down. "You hungry? We could probably grab something and come back before he returns."

Harry chuckled. "As much as I'd like to do that, I fear that it may be better to wait." He looked over to see Millie pouting slightly, and rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. "I doubt it'll be much longer, Millie. There's a job on the line, and for as unreliable Blitzo is...most of the time, he isn't when money is at stake."

"But we could go right-"

A slam boomed from the doorway as Blitzo graciously kicked in the door. The wily imp waltzed into the room with Loona tailing him with a dour expression on her wolfen face. Harry gave Millie a slight smirk, to which she blew a raspberry at him. He smiled, knowing that he had won the little debate.

"I've got good news and bad news, everyone," Blitzo announced as he marched toward the front of the conference table. Loona took a seat across from Millie and Harry; immediately on her phone texting. "Now," Blitzo cleared his voice, "I'm sure you're all dying to know what I've done for us, and really," he chuckled softly under his breath, "it's fantastic. Millie, get the rolling TV. You're all going to want to see this."

Millie sprung out of her seat and scurried around to the TV on wheels, the very same one Harry had watched the... _interesting_ training video. Blitzo pat the imp woman on the head, and then ushered her to take a seat as Blitzo began to fiddle with the remote.

After slapping the remote around for a moment, Blitzo managed to get the TV turned on. He flipped through the channels quickly while muttering under his breath. "And…right...here! Alright, everybody shut your noise holes and watch!"

 _We were all waiting for you._ Harry rested his chin on his palm and leaned forward to watch the static screen transition to a strange sequence of events. Harry squinted his eyes as the commercial played a catchy, albeit off-key jingle, and after about thirty seconds of convoluted madness, abruptly ended. _Oh, I'm now extremely confused._

"So good news is we now have a jingle and marketing!" Blitzo exclaimed as he clicked off the TV. "Bad news is the company is now technically bankrupt." He paused for a moment. "That means I can't pay your next paychecks."

"Seriously?!" Loona barked, slamming her fist against the conference table. "You spent all our funds on some shitty commercial?"

"Well, I thought it was kinda catchy and fun," Millie countered, wiggling her body humming along to the simple beat of the commercial. "What do you think, Mox?"

"Well," Harry crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, "I'm no marketing expert-"

"Thank you for knowing your place, Moxxie," Blitzo interjected.

Harry swallowed hard and cleared his voice. "But, I think it could use some touch-ups. Why not ask to help you out?"

"And this is why you're dead to me, Moxxie," Blitzo grumbled. "I managed to get a preem spot on television-"

"The station is nothing but static!" Loona said, gesturing toward the TV. "Are you kidding me Blitzo? My phone bill doesn't pay itself!"

"Well, maybe you should look into that," Blitzo haughtily replied. "Or, you know, ask ole' Blitz to cover the expense for his little-"

"No need," Loona retorted. "I'll figure something out. Do you at least have work for us?"

Harry nodded and leaned forward. "That would help our predicament. Any news on another job?"

"Well. Of course. _Of course_ , I have another job lined up," Blitzo nonchalantly laughed off. "I mean, what kind of boss would I be if I didn't have work for you? All that talk about being broke? Just to motivate you all and light a fire underneath your tight little asses."

"That's great news, Boss," Harry piped up, his eyes lighting up. "Who, when, and where?"

"Aren't you nosy!" Blitzo ran a thin, spindly hand over his horns. "Can't you just focus on the jingle for a bit longer and be happy? We've got marketing!"

Millie leaned over to Harry, lowering his voice to a whisper. "Just let the boss man have this one, Mox. I'm sure he has a job coming along."

 _Yeah, but I'm broke after buying that ring._ Harry pursed his lips and tried not to frown, giving Millie's leg a comforting stroke with his thumb. _Just need Blitzo to find a job while not antagonizing him. A bit frustrating, but doable._

"Alright, so we'll wait until you have work for us?" Harry said, hopeful. "Soon, I'm hoping?"

"I'm already on the horn with a few possible candidates, Mox. Don't get your panties in a twist." Blitzo whipped out his vibrating cell phone. He glanced at the caller ID and let out a sigh. "Fuck me. I have to take this."

Harry grimaced as Blitzo answered the phone and immediately winced as a stream of steamy verbs and acts of debauchery flowed forth. He couldn't help but feel a bit bad about how raw of a deal Blitzo had gotten into becoming Stolas' call girl, as opposed to the sweet and tender romance Harry would engage with Millie, he was pretty sure that whatever Blitzo was experiencing was excessive and questionable, even by Hell's standards.

Blitzo marched out of the board room, frowning all the while as he slammed the door shut behind him. Millie arched an eyebrow and looked between Harry and the closed door.

"So, how about some tacos now?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm afraid I won't be able to contribute. Spent most of what I had."

"Really?" Millie said, skeptically. "And here I thought you were saving up for something big."

 _Oh, I am,_ Harry thought as his fingers instinctively dug into his jacket pocket to touch the ring box. He had decided keeping it on him was the safest place, as opposed to it getting misplaced in the apartment or stolen in a suspect raid. The chances were low, but Harry didn't want to risk it. Not when he'd devoted such thoughtfulness and capital.

"Tell ya what, big guy," Millie stood up and planted her hands on her hips. "I'll buy us food, but you gotta spill the beans on what you bought. I can see those cute lil ears of yours twitch when you're deep in thought."

Harry stood up and interlocked his arm around Millie's elbow, pulling her in close toward his body. "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." He looked over to Loona, who surprisingly wasn't texting. "What do you think?"

"Do it whenever," Loona bluntly replied. "It'll be special because it's you two, and it doesn't matter where."

"That's oddly touching," Millie cooed.

Loona's softened expression immediately hardened into a partial snarl. "Just don't tell Blitzo I said any of that. He'll never let me live it down."

Harry nodded. "I think that can be done." He turned to Millie and removed the black ring box from his hand, bending down to one knee. "Much like Hell, here's to being spontaneous. Seems like we'll have to go out and eat in celebration, rather than a normal lunch."

Millie's eyes widened as her hands covered her mouth. Harry opened the box to reveal the topaz encrusted ring, glittering in all its glory underneath the fluorescent lights.

"I know it can be a silly custom, but it felt right after these months we've spent together, and-" Harry nearly bucked as Millie nearly tackled him to the ground, giggling incoherently. He smiled and strained to remain upright, leaning on his knee for support. "I'll take the enthusiasm as a yes?"

Millie planted a passionate kiss on Harry's forehead, and beamed at him, holding the sides of his cheeks in her hands. "Oh, you know it. Celebration tacos it is! Let's not stay in this stuffy office a moment more than we have to!"

Harry flashed an appreciative smile toward Loona as Millie dragged him toward the door. He didn't resist as he felt his heart flutter and a warmth envelope his stomach. He knew this would bind him to Hell, and the fact didn't bother him. He was happy and felt at home with someone who's infectious energy helped jolt the world around him into action.

_Now, I just need to save up more for what else is to come...I've no idea how marriage works done here in Hell._

* * *

Ron felt queasy.

It wasn't an unusual occurrence, as his experience with distorted motion had never been pleasant. It was like the concept of inertia had it out for him since he was just a toddler. Nevertheless, Ron brushed off his brown duster and fixed his collar as he leaned against the brick wall in the alley he had transported into.

 _If I ever see that merchant again, I'm demanding a refund._ Ron wiped his nose with his sleeve and breathed in deeply. _And the air quality is terrible! I can practically taste the pollution._

Ron leaned forward, poking his head out toward the mouth of the alleyway-several cars moved by in a flurry and strange creatures walked the sidewalk. His face paled as he scooted backward, nearly stumbling over black bags filled with garbage.

_Bloody Hell I'm in bloody Hell!_

Ron felt his heartbeat faster like it was trying to escape the confines of his chest. He wrapped up the brown scarf around his neck and tucked his gloved hands underneath his armpits. He knew from the files he found at the ministry that Harry's last assignment had led him down Knockturn Alley-it was part of his patrol after all. What he didn't expect was to find the merchant who sold him the strange book so accommodating with information.

"Look inside and you'll see your answers," Ron mimicked in a sour tone. "Fat lot that did, sending me to the nether regions of the universe and all. But-" Ron paused and scrunched his face as he began to think. "Harry looked like one of those demon folk, so he must be wearing a disguise or something. A charm maybe?" Ron dug out his bent wand and inspected it for damage. "I really should have brought Hermoine along…."

He looked up at the orange-colored sky and couldn't help but feel insignificant. He had traveled to Hell on a whim to find his best friend. It certainly didn't feel like the first time Ron and Harry had traversed Hell together, but Ron couldn't help and chuckle at the implications that it may be a bit more literal this time around.

If anybody could have found their way in Hell, it would be The Boy that Lived, after all.

Ron would just have to hope that some of his old friend's luck had rubbed off on him. He wrapped up his face with his long scarf, bundling himself up to obscure his face.

Ron grimaced and sighed. _I must look absolutely mad._ He trotted forth into the bustling street of Imp City, doing his best to avoid and return odd glances from the resident imps and demons. It wasn't much, but he had an idea what Harry's new form looked like...and not a whole lot else.

_Maybe I should have stayed home. But someone's got to find Harry. For old times sake._


	6. A Friend in Need

Much like the muggle world, Ron found Imp City to be a jumbled mess of activity and frivolity. Keeping his face covered hadn't warranted any unwanted attention, though he did feel a bit foolish as he tried not to gawk at the devilish folk that passed him by. Getting yelled at food directions also had put a rather sour taste in the Weasely's mouth, all but indicating he was in fact, in Hell. No other place would smell of brimstone and have such rude residents.

Ron stopped by a reasonably vacant street corner and began fishing around in his pocket. He pulled out scraps of paper; that which remained of the magical tome that had whisked him away. He'd have the right of mind to chew out that surly merchant if he ever saw him again, though he now lacked the means to transport himself back Considering he knew how to do that of course. A small voice in the back of his head insisted he should have spoken with Hermoine about his reckless rescue attempt, but he pushed it back. He was a more than capable wizard, and thought himself a thoughtful friend.

He would find his friend. That was certain. His pride wouldn't allow failure, and also because Hermoine would be furious with him otherwise. The blasted woman would make him rue the day for not trying hard enough, despite him wandering off like the fool he was. Some things were more easily forgiven than others.

"Bollocks, I can hardly make sense of these street signs," Ron muttered as he looked back and forth across the intersection, glaring through the small slit of his makeshift face cover. "Damned sure that's the fifth street named 'Asmodeus Ave.' I've seen in the past hour. And I _know_ I went in a zigzag."

Ron shook his head and restrained the urge to rub his head. Being distressed wouldn't get him anywhere, after all. He had to keep his cool. Harry had been transformed into... _something ghastly._ He had never seen a demon or fiend before, but considering he'd seen the former dark lord of wizards and the citizens of the urban hellscape, he was certain Harry was one of them. Or perhaps pretending?

_Harry was always a clever sort, wasn't he?_ Ron began to walk again, checking to see if anybody was following him. Nobody was. Even in Hell, it seemed like people were busy and had things to do, and harassing some clothed-up fool was too boring or time-consuming for them. _Lucky nobody seems to give a damn about me being here, despite looking ready for a winter storm._

Hastened by feelings of dread for his friend, Ron continued to scurry down barren streets. Sounds of mischief and mayhem echoed out around him as the light in the orange-tinted sky began to fade, and he found himself growing wearier by the minute. Shadows of doubt crept into the forefront of his mind as he took a breather, standing off the sidewalk near a poster board.

"I really should have thought of a better plan than walking around aimlessly." Ron leaned an elbow against the wooden notice board and stretched his back. "At least I'm getting in a little cardio." Ron frowned and wrinkled his nose as he felt the tip becoming itchy.

_Talking to myself already? I must be going bloody mad._ Ron knew that wasn't truly the case after all. He was nervous and voicing out his thoughts helped keep the insidious whispers of failure at bay. _Think damnit, Harry is clever and would have figured something out! And Hermoine would be bloody smart and think up of something!_

He slammed a fist against the wooden poster board, knocking loose one of the paper ads. He watched it glide gently down to the ground and then groaned. He picked up the paper out of sheer courtesy, and as he turned it over in his hand to scan the contents.

"I.M.P. services for when you need someone on the surface murdered," Ron muttered lowly with disapproval. "Well, that isn't a bit doggy, innit?"

Ron crumpled up the paper, and prepared to throw it but froze mid-swing. He furrowed his brows and looked back at the crumpled paper. Right on the front with two other fiends was the very form Ron spoke with that claimed to be Harry. It was the same bowtie outfit and everything, down to his scar slightly showing through his jagged white bangs.

_Hold on a second!_

Quickly unraveling the poster, Ron took a second look at the paper; his eyes widening in surprise and a goofy self-absorbed grin graced his lips.

_Screw needing to be clever, I could just have the Devil's own luck!_ Ron took note of the address and pocketed the paper quickly. _I'll take luck over being some clever bloke any day. Now to find Harry and what mess he's gotten himself into._

Ron took note of the address listed; some random street that probably had several doppelgangers alike in the twisted metropolis, but it was a _direction_. He had somewhere to possibly find Harry and help get him out of this whole ordeal. He wasn't sure exactly how yet. Certainly, that would come in the spur of the moment, or he'd keep riding his streak of unbidden luck.

A pair of devilish fellows dressed in long black trench coats walked by Ron, reflexively making him adjust his facial covering. Both hideous fiends leered at Ron with their vacant yellowish eyes and a slight grin showing a maw filled with razor-sharp teeth. Ron squinted his eyes at the fiends, trying his best to not seem intimidating as he held his breath, waiting for them to pass.

_Bloody Hell, these folk are really creepy. Need to keep my head on straight._ Ron let out the breath he was holding in and straightened his posture. He began marching toward the intersection, looking for a crossing between Mephistopheles street and another Asmodeus avenue. All the streets of brimstone and withered away concrete looked the same to Ron, the only difference being the slight differences in vandalism, ranging from graffiti to nuclear arson.

"Alright…" Ron's head swiveled back and forth between street signs. _I suppose it'd be too much to ask for a map, right?_

The wizard slumped his shoulders and began to try and map together in his head the chaotic layout of the city. Not the easiest task for even the greatest of polymaths, and of which, Ron certainly was not.

* * *

"We're going to be late, Millie," Harry's voice called from the kitchen. He was currently frying an egg. He knew it wasn't chicken, but thinking about _where_ it came from wouldn't breed positive thoughts. It tasted like an egg, therefore it was an egg to him, despite it being something more sinister in the most likely scenario.

_Hell unfortunately will give you answers if you go asking enough,_ Harry mused as he flipped over the sizzling yoke with his pronged spatula. _Best to just roll with the flow down here._

"Breakfast is nearly up," Harry shouted again. It wasn't unusual for Millie to take long, but he was feeling anxious. Blitzo said they had a job that needed doing immediately, and it'd been some time since they were properly paid.

The door to the bedroom flung open, swinging wildly on its hinges as Millie burst forth with gusto. "I'm all dressed, darling." The fiendish woman's gaze snapped toward the kitchen area just beyond the living room. "And you're cooking for us? You didn't need to do that!"

"Well, it felt like a good way to start our day,"

"No, I meant that I thought the hexed kitchen tools could cook," Millie said thoughtfully as she slunk up to Harry's side, planting a soft nibble right below his knife-shaped ear. "Though seeing a man in the kitchen taking charge certainly paints a nice image. You in an apron does sound delicious."

Harry looked down at the plain white apron he was wearing. "But I am?"

"No, no, sugar, I was thinking _just_ the apron would be enough," Millie cooed into his ear. She wrapped her arms around Harry, giving him a gentle squeeze, making certain to nestle his bicep in between her cleavage. "Think that could be arranged with a little bit of that magical touch of yours?"

"Tempting, but not when we have a meeting to get to." Harry gently kissed Millie on the cheek and slid an omelet onto a small ceramic plate with a fork ready. "Let's eat up quickly. I'd rather not leave Blitzo alone in the building any longer than necessary."

Millie pouted as she removed herself from Harry, and snatched the breakfast. "Oh, Moxxie. You can only bribe me with food so much before I hunger for something else in exchange."

Harry smiled as he plated up his own serving. "I think I could accommodate, dear, but let's not dally."

"Fine, fine," Millie said in between mouthfuls of orangish egg bites. "Jus' give me a lil bit, 'kay?"

"You'll eat faster if you don't talk with your mouthful."

Millie gulped loudly. "Yeah, but it's more fun this way."

Harry smiled and took a bite of his meal. Watching Millie flirt with him even after officially getting together, and even buying a ring, he had feared the initial passion would flame out. Hell was a timeless zone where relationships were a bit more complicated, as some people would live moment to moment, while others tended to have a more dispassionate and detached view of reality.

The constant renewal of feedback and vigor from Millie helped keep the worries away for the once Auror. There would be a time when he would have said this situation would be insane. Maybe he was. But he was happy, felt challenged by his work, and every day held something new. Life was treating him about as well as it could in such a dreary place.

Hell was about perception, and Harry had adjusted accordingly to fit in while sticking to his core morals he felt. The killing he did was to punish sinners, as he would opt out occasionally on certain missions. Normally he'd vilify such egregious behavior, but it was already Hell. Where else would they go?

Harry munched down on another bite of his omelet. Millie had nearly finished hers, and he had a feeling Blitzo would either be angry they were late or be late himself.

"Finished up, love?" Harry said, placing the polished off plate in the sink. The hexed cleaning appliances could take care of the rest. "You've got everything?"

"Yup! Let's go already! I'm ready to bash some bastard's brains in." Millie opened the door with a dramatic flourish. "After you, lovely."

"Truly?" Harry walked through the threshold, holding the door open as Millie slid out and quickly locked the door. It wasn't too often he received this kind of treatment.

Millie gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips. "Have to keep you on your toes." She gently tapped his rosy red nose with her index finger. "Seeing ya get a little flustered is kinda cute."

"If it's flustered, rest assured you've nothing to worry about. Hell keeps me fairly flustered in general."

"Must be why you're so damned adorable," Millie cooed as the two walked side by side, holding hands, as they left their apartment complex. "So, we walking or taxi?"

"Taxi. We're already pressed for time as is," Harry replied, raising his hand to flag down a driver. "Sound good?"

"Oh yes, I call shotgun!"

"I-" Harry clammed up. Sometimes the woman would just do certain things that made no sense. No point in arguing with her on a time crunch, despite how entertaining it may be.

A taxi shortly arrived, a squalid and beat-down red car that puffed out black smoke from the exhaust. Harry opened the shotgun door for Millie, and then immediately slid into the seat behind her. The driver was a squat and gruff-looking imp, his gnarled horns nearly piercing through the ceiling and his gut nearly bumping against the steering wheel.

"I.M.P. headquarters, and hurry," Harry ordered. Being stern with the denizens of Hell was the only real way to get anything done without being ridiculed or receiving sass. "Step on it!"

The tires of the vehicles screeched as the driver stomped on the gas pedal with manic glee. Millie cheered and Harry braced himself as the car shot out into the street like a bullet, weaving in between other drivers. Traffic laws were more left up to interpretation in Hell, as there was no civil court; just be mindful not to run over the wrong person who might live and conjure a spell to make your day worse.

_At least it's still a smoother drive than that old Ford Anglia I and Ron drove,_ Harry thought as the driver took a sharp left turn, drifting through an intersection. _Though, not by much, I dare say._

The bumpy roads of Imp City jostled Harry as he bounced in his seat, gripping the door handle with reddened knuckles. Millie's shrill laughter filled the cab, and Harry couldn't help but remain quiet and focus on what spell he may need in the event of a crash. Protego would certainly protect against physical damage, but Harry was unsure about the application to a moving vehicle. He'd only used it on individuals before.

"How much longer?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Mox! Just enjoy it!" Millie sang out as she threw her arms in the air.

_She's treating this like some kind of roller coaster,_ Harry thought as he once again braced himself as the driver drifted again; pulling back on the clutch and accelerating out of the turn with expert precision. _At least our driver knows what he's doing it seems._

The hectic ride came to an abrupt end; Harry barely got his arms out in front of him in time to stop his face from colliding with the front seat. They had made it in one piece against all odds.

"I have to ask," Harry said, "what was it you did prior to Hell, sir driver?"

The bullish imp turned around, his neck fat obscuring his chin. "I was a driver for robberies. Ended up going over a bridge."

Harry gave an uneasy smile. "Ah, I see."

"Here you go, driver man!" Millie tossed some cash toward the driver and popped open her door. "We'll have to do that again sometime!"

_Anytime would be too soon. I think my stomach is in my feet._ Harry exited the vehicle and took a wobbly step forward as a sense of vertigo hit him. _Broom riding was so much easier. Perhaps It wouldn't be as bad if I was in control?_

"Well, Moxxie, we're here. How are we looking on time?"

Harry gave an awkward wave to the driver as he sped off, the lethargic car spewing more vitriolic smoke into the air. He glanced at his phone and looked back to Millie. "We've got about five minutes."

"It only takes about three to get into the building," Millie said in a suggestive tone. She saddled up to Harry's side and traced a finger across his chest. "Let's take the back exit in. Make use of those two other minutes."

"Well, we could just-"

"Tick tock, Mox."

Harry snatched Millie's wrist and led her toward the parking lot beside the building complex. _No time like the present, I suppose._ Millie giggled as Harry took her around to a covered area wedged in between two empty panel vans.

"Right here? Well, I suppose-"

Harry reached under her thighs, lifting her off her feet, and pressing her back against the building. Harry's heart fluttered as he pressed his chest against Millie's breasts, and leaned close to her face.

Millie licked her lips and purred, "Well, I _do_ like it when a man takes charge."

"Well, I do like to try and surprise-"

"Tick. Tock," Millie said clicking her tongue, her mouth forming into a smile that radiated smug energy. "C'mon already."

Harry gently nibbled on Millie's neck, being careful of his sharpened teeth to tease her. She let out a soft exhale and hooked her arms underneath Harry's shoulders, pulling him in closer. Their hot and labored breath mixed as Harry reared back, exchanging a sultry glance with Millie, and then pressing up against her and softly kissing her on the lips. They started slowly at first, letting their tongues wander, then removed a hand from her thigh, and placed it behind her head, gently tugging at her short-cropped hair.

"My, don't you know how to show a girl a good time." Millie arched her back and let out a sharp gasp. Harry's hands had wandered back to hoisting Millie by her hips, his eyes meeting hers as their hot breath mixed.

_For something so sinful, this is quite heavenly._

Harry passionately kissed Millie, their forked tongues intertwining in salacious hunger. The wizard let his hands wander over Millie's scantily clad body, using a measured hand to methodically caress and squeeze her body from her hips to her breasts; pinching and teasing at her erect nipples. Millie's sharpened fingers dug into Harry's shoulders, tracing slowly down his coat, to focus on gripping the sides of his abdominals and hooking her heels around the back of his knees.

"How-" Harry pulled away from a kiss, "much more time do we have?"

"At least a minute," Millie said in between labored breaths. "You got anything else for me, love?"

Harry reached inside his coat pocket and revealed his wand. "Let's skip the elevator?"

"Oh, yes please."

Harry waved his wand and cast Wingardium Leviosa, allowing him and Millie to gently float up the wall of the building while maintaining close contact, dipping their foreheads close and exchanging another series of quick smooches, biting at each other's lips. Luckily, there weren't any windows they passed by as they skirted up the building; Harry focusing through the invasive lusty thoughts to tap the building with his foot to know when to end the levitation spell.

Wrapping his hands around Millie's lithe waist, Harry pitched his left foot backward, ending the spell, and pirouetting with his lover in his arms in a graceful motion. Millie quickly kissed Harry on the cheek and flashing him a quick, thoughtful smile as she passed him by toward the roof landing access door. Harry rubbed his cheek and blushed slightly; his reddened skin darkening in color a bit. Her more thoughtful and softer touches always left him feeling electric from his toes to his fingertips. A welcomed change up to her normal frenetic pace.

"Well, _that_ was thoroughly entertaining, Mox. We'll have to pick this up after work, won't we?"

Harry shook from his daze and broke into a short jog to catch up. "Oh, certainly. You just, uh, caught me off guard is all," Harry sheepishly conceded. "It was rather nice."

"Oh?" Mille opened the door, not bothering to hide her self-satisfied smirk. "Maybe I should surprise you more often. Especially if it gets you all ruffled like this."

Harry turned away, trying to hide his slight blush. "Well, I suppose that wouldn't be the worst, would it? C'mon, let's get a move on now, uh, before we're actually late."

Millie swaggered forth, leading Harry through the roof access door and down a series of switchback stairs. Harry's legs felt slightly sore after hoisting Millie against the wall in a spur of the moment action. It helped relieve him from the slight dread he had about Blitzo's meeting. They never tended to be an ordinary ordeal, as was the growing theme in Hell. Magic was still an oddity, but even living amongst past muggles, the secrecy and mystique behind spellcasting had significantly waned.

The duo entered the main lobby to the assassination headquarters, Harry smiling as his mind tugged at steamy passion just a couple of minutes prior. _I certainly hope that the mission isn't too tenuous, as I'd like to finish what we had started._

"Heya Loona, how are you doing today?" Millie said in an upbeat tone. She waved to the distracted hellhound, who was fiddling on their phone. "Anything interesting?"

"Eh, Blitz's happy about something stupid. That's it," Loona said, maintaining complete focus on her text messaging. "Just..eh, whatever. Nevermind." Loona's head tilted up ever so slightly, her slitted eyes meeting Harry's. "Also, hey Mox."

"Greetings Loona," Harry said. "Anything else new? Or that we should," Harry glanced toward the conference room door, "you know, be prepared for?"

Loona shrugged. "Nothing outside the usual garbage."

_Figured that might be it._

"Thanks anyway." Harry turned to Millie. "So how about-"

The devious imp had already snuck into the conference room, and Harry shook his head. _She is rather quick. Well time to see what Blitzo is up to,_ Harry thought as he gave one last wave to Loona, though the teenager had already gone back to fiddling with her phone as she began to slowly make her way toward the conference room.

Harry gently opened the door to see Millie already in her usual seat and Blitzo at the end of the room pacing back and forth. The TV set on wheels was meticulously set behind the giddy-looking demonic boss, and Harry took a deep breath and steeled himself for the strange. He tried to ignore the kid on a metal gurney in the corner of the room. Surely there was an explanation. A human child was here hooked up to a life support system, and it was almost certain to be something insane due to Blitzo's meddling.

_Just don't ask. You'll most likely get an answer._

"Oh, lookie here, my favorite employee has finally arrived. And right on time too!" Blitzo announced with a malicious smile.

"I'm your favorite?"

"Eh, it comes and goes," Blitzo replied. "Today I figured you could be my favorite. Well, at least until-" Blitzo paused as Loona walked through the door, her eyes still fervently focused on the cell phone, "Loona! My favorite employee has finally arrived!"

"Eat a dick," Loona growled in a low tone.

"That's what I love about you dearie. You're never afraid to speak your mind!" Blitzo turned to Millie and Harry. "Something you two could take notes on."

"I thought we did?" Harry said as he sat down beside Millie.

Blitzo's lips thinned and he furrowed his brow. "Right…" Blitzo turned around and flicked on the television. "Behold! Our brilliant commercial is finally live!"

"I thought you said that it wasn't going to happen? That it ended up being a waste of time?" Millie asked.

Blitzo frantically pressed random buttons on the remote as the screen frantically flipped between different colored static channels. "Yeah, but I taught myself some editing! Not to mention we need other ideas to drum up some business around here, hence why you're all here."

_Ah, so we don't actually have a job. It's more like we're in dire need of a job,_ Harry thought as he drummed his talon-like fingers on the table. Blitzo continued to rant and rave about random ideas to gather more clientele, but Harry remained quiet, simply taking in the barrage of suggestions. It's not like the company had a lot of money, despite kill contracts being a lucrative source of income. More like that income was quickly expended as if saving money was poisonous to the soul.

_All I know is Blitzo treats money like he's allergic to it: scattered to the four winds to never be seen again. Best not to bring up that commercial..._

"So, has anybody got any wise ideas on how to drum up some business?" Blitzo asked as he began to pace about. "Or am I just doing this all by myself?"

"How about a car wash?" Millie offered. She waved her hand excitedly, leaning out of her slightly. "That could be fun, right?"

Blitzo scoffed. "Really? Nobody cares about that here!" The lead imp pressed his hand underneath his chin and hummed. "What about...a billboard?"

"Can we really afford that?" Harry asked, concerned. "To my understanding, we're barely keeping the lights on. Maybe fliers?"

"Trying to crush my dreams again I see-, oh, wait a second." Blitzo stopped and quickly muttered under his breath. "Wait. Something is coming to me. Almost lost it...and I've got it!" Blitzo snapped his fingers and chuckled. "It's so simple! We do fliers! So simple, yet gets the good word out so quickly." Blitzo looked at his disgruntled, ragtag crew of assassins. "What do I pay you all again for?"

"Our...jobs for assassination?" Harry said. It was hard to gauge how his enigmatic boss would react sometimes, especially considering the pent-up frustration on how Harry had left him to suffer at Stolas' whims. Granted, he deserved it of course.

"That's...technically correct. The worst kind. You're not getting a bonus for that, Mox."

"Noted, sir," Harry cooly replied. A neutral reaction was essentially a win. "Do you have anything else for us, Blitzo?"

"Oh. Yeah. I've got this job for you all," Blitzo said. "Some dead school teacher or something that wants her ex-lover axed. Also," Blitzo pointed toward the end of the room toward the kid hooked up to a respirator system, "Anybody need child meat or something? I've got some extra from a botched job."

Harry grimaced. _Must've been a job I refused. I'll have to say that it was a wise choice, considering this poor child is trapped in Hell-_

"You all are fucking assholes," the kid said, ripping off the suction cups connected to his abdomen. He pointed to Blitzo; with a nasty sneer, "Especially you. You're like the king of the rest of these assholes."

"Oh, put a fucking lid on it kid, you're lucky to even be breathing! If I hadn't got distracted-" Blitzo coughed and turned to Harry. "There was this beautiful arrangement of Hydrangeas that I saw _right_ as I took the shot, and well, ya know. Shit happened. So, back to my outfit?"

"Nobody said anything ever about that," Loona groaned.

"Exactly, reasons why we need to discuss it. Get the ball rolling so to speak. So?"

"This has been literal Hell pretending to be-"

The child's voice ceased as Harry had waved his wand, casting Silencio on him. Fewer distractions would be optimal for sorting out this mess after all.

"Blitzo," Harry said in a tired tone, "shall we please return the kid to the surface? I'm sure they've been through enough. I have a forgetfulness charm that should come in handy."

"I suppose…" Blitzo hummed. "Fine. Loonie-Toonie, would you be a dear and fetch the book from the safe? We can send this little shit heel back from where he came from."

Loona groaned and marched out of the room, slamming the door behind her. The walls shook for a moment from the weight of her slam, and her stomping could be heard from inside the conference room. The child looked toward the door and hopped off the gurney. Narrowing his eyes, Harry once again brandished his wand and pointed it at the kid.

"Petrificus totalus," Harry said, noticing the child begin to open the door. Like a statue, he remained frozen in front of the door. Harry stood up out of his seat and slung the petrified child over his shoulder. He glanced at the kid's frantically moving eyes and offered a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just need to get you back home."

"Yeah, yeah, very touchy-feely or whatever," Blitzo said dismissively, waving a hand. "I'm going to try and not hurl."

The door opened again, swinging wildly on its hinges as Loona marched back into the room with the old arcane tome in hand. She thrust it into Blitzo's chest, sneering a bit as she did so, and then sat back down with her arms crossed.

Blitzo flipped open the tome, and an ominous current of air began to pick up in the room. "Oh, thanks-"

" Just go?" Loona said as she made a shooing motion to her adoptive father. "Just go do that job, and I'll be here."

Harry looked to Millie, grasping her hand. "You ready?" Harry looked at the slowly forming portal to the living world; a lush forest laid before them with the hints of a setting sun. "You think the kid will be fine?"

"Oh, I'm sure, Moxxie. Can't be any worse than Hell itself, right?"

_She makes a compelling point,_ Harry thought. He walked forward, following Blitzo through the portal and with his wand at the ready. Another job in the human world was afoot, and as Harry breached the barrier of the portal, he slowed. _When did I stop considering this my own world, and as the human world?_

He shook his head. Something he could consider when off the clock.

* * *

Ron looked at the crumpled flier in his hand, and then back to the building to his left. Then once again. It had felt like a small eternity of him scouring the brimstone streets of Imp City to find this establishment where his friend might have an association, or at the very least, a small connection to. He'd come away with some semblance of answers; he'd gone to Hell after all, and leaving empty-handed wasn't an option at this point. Couldn't be with how far a hole he'd dug himself.

_This certainly looks like the place._ Ron shivered and pulled his jacket close to him, and touched his scarf that covered his face, save for a small slit for his eyes. _Still haven't seen any humans down here. Does everyone get twisted into some sort of bloody monstrosity? Oh, Harry...what's become of you?_

The sunless sky emanated a bright orange glow that dimmed ever so slightly as Ron approached the building. The cycle of days and nights in Hell operated on their own accord with little care for congruence or reason. Hell was a wild place of wanton violence and bedlam after all, and Ron considered himself lucky that demons with pitchforks hadn't descended upon him yet to subject him to endless torture. The longer he lingered the more a creeping sense of dread arose within his chest, and raising the hairs on the back of his neck as if the realm itself knew of an unwanted guest.

With a quickened pace, Ron pushed through the double doors of the office building. The cool breeze of air conditioning met his face, much unlike the putrid heat from outdoors that felt like a thick and sticky smog whenever he inhaled.

"It's just a bloody office…"

Ron walked down the vacant hallway, glancing toward doors and windows for signs of the I.M.P. cooperation; the one Harry supposedly had involved himself with. Tax collectors, music producers, and lawyers offices aligned the hallway as he reached the lone elevator. He let out a slow, measured breath as he entered the elevator and clicked the button for the second floor.

The doors closed with a creak, and just as it seemed something was jammed, the mechanism lurched violently. A garbled tune of music streamed through static speakers and Ron grimaced as he gripped the bronze-plated railing bar. It was eerily similar to the waking world above, yet it felt off to him. A twisted incarnation of the real deal that just managed to function; as what seemed normal for most of Hell's society at a glance.

_It should be down here,_ Ron thought as he left the elevator as quickly as he had entered. A male imp in a gray suit and blackened horns passed him by, entering the elevator. Ron avoided eye contact and bristled as the man seemed content to go about his business and not scrutinize his poor disguise.

The doors with closed window shutters flanked Ron's sides as he paced down the hallway, fervently looking left to right for the I.M.P. base of operations. He nearly missed it, barely stopping in his tracks as he noticed a poorly drawn sign hanging in the window.

"Finally," Ron breathed out as he placed his hand on the doorknob and opened it.

_Wait, what am I actually supposed to say?_ A tightness set into Ron's chest, but he persisted onward. He was determined. Besides, what harm was there in asking some generic questions?

"Hello?" Ron called out into the vacant lobby. The floor seemed to have a dirt film growing over the top of it, and the secretary desk was abandoned. "Anybody working here?"

Only the subtle hum of the coolant fan replied to Ron's voice, so he closed the door behind him and crouched low, making his way toward the secretary desk. He took note of the conference room door, yet as he looked through the window he noticed it too was vacant.

_Well, I don't think they'll mind if I take a look at their paperwork. If they keep paperwork…_

Ron looked at the desk contents; a smattering of empty snack food bags, a few empty bottles of booze, and a small stack of papers that looked sticky and tattered as if someone hadn't taken any care with their drinks. Ron's face scrunched up as he peeled the squalid paper off the table.

_This is damn disgusting!_ Ron shook the stack of papers, seeing a few chunks of uneaten food fall out. _Whoever keeps track of the accounts must be an absolute animal._

Ron flipped through the pages, scouring for any hints of information that may lead to finding his friend. Basic transactions, mentions of delusional customers, death threats, a cease and desist notice to a 'Stolas', and receipts from discount CDs. Ron felt mildly disturbed as he pulled out the basic transaction receipts from the clientele.

"Well, I suppose I should-"

"Who the fuck are you!?" A loud and shrill voice screeched.

Ron jumped upright immediately, banging his knee against the edge of the table. He winced in pain as he looked to the entrance where he spotted the most oddly dressed were-person he'd ever laid eyes on. A crop top and booty shorts with a pentagram design etched on the fabric chest area wouldn't have been Ron's first presumptions in were-people fashion, but here it was.

"Uh, I was just- _shit!"_ Ron yelped as the hellhound leaped forward and clomped down on his forearm with a snarl. He dropped the papers and desperately reached for his wand with his free hand, only to fumble the casting tool to the ground.

_Oh, brilliant Ron. Couldn't have figured out another way to die now?_

The hellhound released his arm and delivered a vicious front kick to Ron's chest, sending him barreling into the wall and then falling to the floor. His vision swam and his right arm pulsated like it had a heartbeat of its own. His surprise was fading as the pain began to sink in, forcing him to cradle his injured limb.

"Alright, asshole. Talk! What're you doing snooping around my shit?" The hellhound demanded. "You've got three seconds before I put your scarf-wearing ass through the fucking shredder!"

_Well, that doesn't sound pleasant._ Ron let out a mirthless laugh and sat up. _I suppose the gig is up, innit?_ He gently unwrapped his scarf from his face, breathing in deeply as he could now taste the cool office air. A shallow gasp escaped the Hellhound's snout, but Ron didn't bother to look. Not when his arm felt like it was trying to burn itself off.

"Holy shit, you're a human."

"Last time I checked, yes," Ron grunted, leaning his back against the wall. "Terribly sorry about all this. I was looking for someone."

The hellhound crossed her arms and sneered. "So you look through shit that ain't yours? Typical. Well, out with it. It's not every day someone finds a human stealing in Hell. So who sent you. Stolas? One of Blitz's crazy exes?"

Ron gave the receptionist a confused look. "Who and who?" He shook his head and began to rock back and forth, trying to help dull the pain. "No, I'm here looking for my mate, Harry."

"I don't care who you sleep with-"

_Hey, not like that!_

"-but not like it's my business. Nobody named that works here. So why don't you leave before I save you for dinner."

"Right…" Ron drawled.

Had he only come all this way to fail to some hellish secretary? Doubt crept into the back of Ron's mind like a dementor ready to suck away his ambitions until he heard a light buzzing in the air. The wind had changed direction and the current swirled as he heard snaps of electricity arc off inside the conference room.

The hellhound looked to her side, unimpressed by the display of crackling energy. "Looks like the gang is back." She offered a solemn look to the pained human. "Well, you're going to meet Blitz, so get ready for more than that nibble to hurt like a bitch."

Ron's face drained of color. _Bloody Hell, I'm going to meet her boss, aren't I? Some deranged psychopath no doubt-_

"We've returned," a familiar voice called out as the door cracked open. The sound of cloven footsteps echoed throughout the lobby, and Ron's face brightened as he saw a semi-familiar reddened face.

"It's you!" Ron pointed with his uninjured arm at who he presumed to be Harry.

"Ron?"

_Yup, it's him alright! Just my luck after all!_

"Ron," Harry reiterated as he walked over to his longtime friend. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ron said incredulously. "I'm here to bring you back, mate."

The white-haired and horned Harry glanced toward the conference room, where muted voices could be heard. He offered Ron a sympathetic look and began to hoist the wizard to his feet.

"I'll need to sit you down. Get you something to drink," Harry sighed. "It's a bit of a long story."

Ron frowned, but nodded and followed Harry dutifully. Hearing out his friend was the least he could do, considering he was the first reasonable bloke he'd come across in this hectic realm.


End file.
